Volonté et Destin
by Kagome-chan35
Summary: Katsuyo est une japonaise de 14 ans. Sa vie est assez banale jusqu'au jour où elle se fait attaquer par un hollow... et qu'elle se découvre des pouvoirs. Soul Society et Hueco Mundo finissent alors par s'intéresser à elle... ToshiroOC UlquiorraOC
1. Première rencontre

Je levai les yeux.  
Haru était en train de se prendre une dérouillée par Karin.  
Faudrait que je l'entraîne à se servi d'un ballon.  
Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre.  
Déjà 7 heures !  
Il était temps de rentrer.  
Personne ne nous attendait, mais le père de Karin allait finir par s'inquiéter.  
- Haru ! On rentre !  
Le garçonnet hocha la tête, salua son amie, et courut vers moi. Je le pris dans mes bras, et le relâchai aussitôt, pour saisir sa main.  
- Beurk ! P'tit frère, tu sens la sueur !  
Nous étions à mi-chemin quand j'entendis un bruit affreux.  
Un cri.  
Ce n'était pas un animal. Même un animal de cauchemar ne poussait pas de hurlement aussi monstrueux  
- Onee-chan ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Je me sentais mal à l'aise. J'avais peur. Pas vraiment pour moi, surtout pour Haru. Je fis pourtant comme si de rien n'étais en souriant à mon frère.  
- Rien du tout ! Allez, on fait la course !  
Je n'avais plus qu'une idée : arriver à la maison et nous barricader à double tour.  
Et c'est là que _ça_ apparut. C'était un monstre immense, avec une sorte de masque blanc.  
J'étais pétrifiée. Je n'avais encore jamais vu une chose pareille. _Ça_ poussa un cri.  
Puis il tendit la main vers Haru, qui, inconscient du danger mortel qui le menaçait, me faisait de grands signes.  
- Haru !!  
Au lieu d'avoir peur, j'entrais dans une colère noire contre le monstre qui osait s'en prendre à mon frère.  
Je ne compris pas ce qui se passait sur le moment. Je vis juste un éclair doré.  
Un mot que je ne connaissais pas sortit de ma bouche, comme si j'étais reléguée au second plan, et que je ne pouvais plus commander mon propre corps.  
- Kotenzanshûn !  
Un éclair doré.  
Tout devint noir.

____________________________

- Onee-chan !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est en train de se réveiller.  
J'ouvris les yeux.  
Haru me regardai, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
- Onee-chan !  
Il se jeta dans mes bras, et je ne compris même pas pourquoi il pleurait.  
Je relevai la tête. Plus de monstre. Plus ce sentiment d'insécurité. Au contraire.  
Même si celui qui se tenait à côté de moi avais vraiment l'air gamin.  
Bon d'accord, pas gamin !  
Juste un peu plus jeune que moi, et avec des cheveux d'un couleur blanche déconcertante.  
Pour se décolorer les cheveux à cet âge-là, il fallait être débile !  
- Ça va ?  
- Oui. Je suis juste un peu sonnée.  
En réalité, j'étais estomaquée.  
D'abord ce monstre qui apparaît. Il voulait manger Haru, mais un espèce d'éclair doré l'en a empêché.  
Alors, qu'est-ce que ce gamin foutait là ?  
Je devait reconnaître qu'il respirait la confiance en soi, et qu'il était très beau.  
Mais ça n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il me demande si j'allais bien alors que ça se voyait bien que non !!  
J'entendis un petit ronflement. Je rabaissai les yeux, et vit qu'Haru s'était endormi.  
Mon frangin avait le don de s'endormir pendant les pires moments !  
- Qu'as-tu vu ?  
J'écarquillai les yeux.  
Le gamin n'avait plus l'air aussi fragile d'un coup.  
- Pardon ?  
- Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose avant de t'évanouir ?  
Je déglutissais avec difficulté.  
- Oui. J'ai vu...  
Je m'interrompis.  
Je n'avais pas franchement envie de me retrouver enveloppée d'une jolie camisole à la française.  
Devais-je dire la vérité ?  
Le regard bleu-vert du gamin me convainquit.  
- Un monstre.  
Il plissa les yeux.  
- Avec un masque blanc ?  
- Oui.  
Il soupira.  
Avais-je bien fait de dire la vérité ?  
- Viens. J'ai à te parler, mais le mieux serait de le faire devant un thé.  
J'hochai la tête et me levait.


	2. Le rôle des shinigamis

Je m'asseyais sur le coussin, et remis une nouvelle fois la couverture sur mon frère, toujours endormi. Le mec au bob, Urahara je crois, bus une gorgée de son thé encore fumant avant de commencer.  
- Bon. D'abord, il existe deux types d'âmes. Les âmes des morts normales, les "plus" que les shinigamis, comme le capitaine Hitsugaya envoie directement à la Soul Society, le monde des morts.  
Je posai mon regard sur le gamin aux cheveux blancs. Toujours impassible, il but une gorgée de thé sans m'accorder un regard. Je le maudis en silence. C'était quoi un capitaine ? Un gradé important chez les shinigamis ?  
- Il existe également les hollows, les "moins" qui dévorent les âmes ou les humains doués d'un pouvoir spirituel, que les shinigamis exorcisent à l'aide de leurs zanpakutôs, leurs "sabres trancheurs d'âmes". C'est l'un d'eux que tu as affronté. Tu possèdes un pouvoir spirituel stupéfiant ! C'est sûrement à cause d'Ichigo qu'il s'est réveillé.  
- Ichigo ?  
- Un humain, un shinigami remplaçant. Je t'explique : il a l'air d'un lycéen normal, mais son boulot véritable dans cette ville est de trancher tous les hollows qui osent y mettre les pieds.  
Un lycéen s'occupait de ces monstres ? J'étais horrifiée pour lui, qui devait côtoyer les shinigamis et risquer sa vie en se battant contre les hollows. Urahara dut sentir mon inquiétude car il sourit.  
- Kurosaki-san est parfaitement apte à tuer n'importe lequel des hollows qui se mettrait sur son chemin. Il est très doué pour cela.  
J'entendis Hitsugaya grogner.  
- C'est la seule chose pour laquelle il est doué d'ailleurs.  
Cette fois, Urahara éclata de rire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et voyant le gosse si arrogant et austère prendre un air de gamin boudeur.  
- Allons, capitaine Hitsugaya, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Kurosaki-san s'il est impoli !  
Hitsugaya le fusilla du regard, puis, s'apercevant que je souriais, se leva et parti. Je tentais de l'arrêter.  
- Mais, attends !  
Il ne m'écouta pas, et ferma la porte avec force, apparemment exaspéré. Je fis la grimace. Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de l'énerver, bien que son attitude envers les autres fut irritante. Urahara interrompit mes pensées en pouffant.  
- Tu l'as mordu ou quoi ?  
Je pris un air offusqué. Pourquoi me posait-il cette question ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Il est très troublé, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état-là !  
Je me sentis rougir. Alors comme ça, il n'y avait qu'avec moi qu'il prenait cet air supérieur qui m'agaçait au plus haut point ?  
- Et quand je dis troublé, ça veux dire qu'il s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses sentiments.  
Alors là, ce fut la cerise sur le gâteau. Je devins écarlate, n'osant même plus le regarder. Il éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, puis la petite fille aux cheveux noirs qui nous avait servi le thé passa la tête à travers l'ouverture.  
- Excusez-moi, Kisuke-san, mais Ichigo demande à vous voir.  
- Fais-le entrer, Ururu.  
Je clignai des yeux en voyant apparaître sur le pas de la porte une minute plus tard, un garçon bien bâti à la coiffure de punk et aux cheveux oranges. C'était lui le terrifiant tueur de hollows, malpoli qui plus est ? Il me regarda bizarrement avant de se tourner vers Urahara.  
- Urahara-san, je peux parler devant elle ?  
Une bouffée de colère m'envahit. Malpoli ? Le mot était faible !  
- "Elle" a un nom, crétin de shinigami !  
Il me jetta derechef un coup d'oeil, avant de soupirer, pour se calmer, puis s'assit, comme si de rien n'était.  
- Urahara-san, je ne comprends pas. Il y a beaucoup trop de hollows, en ce moment, c'est anormal.  
Le type au bob sourit encore plus. Je commençais à me dire que cette habitude était sérieusement agaçante.  
- Je crois que c'est Katsuyo qui les attire comme un aimant. Elle a réussi à en tuer un tout à l'heure, et d'après les dires du capitaine Hitsugaya, c'est avec un pouvoir qui ressemble à celui d'Orihime.  
Ichigo me regarda, supris qu'une fille comme moi puisse attirer les monstres. J'essayai de me calmer, considérant que c'était stupide de m'engueuler avec un mec aussi stupide que lui. Ma résolution disparut aussitôt quand il rouvrit la bouche.  
- J'espère qu'elle apprendra vite à maîtriser, ce fameux pouvoir, parce que je n'ai pas envie de jouer les nounous.  
La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je me levai, furieuse.  
Un éclair doré.  
7 lutins se tenaient soudain devant moi, souriants.  
Tous différents les uns des autres, mais dont la plus spéciale, et la plus belle, pourvue de magnifiques ailes argentées, s'approcha.  
Après les anges de la mort, les fées. Youpiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! %)  
Je me laissai tomber (pas très élégamment, je dois l'admettre :$ ) sur... hum, le postérieur.  
- Bonjour, Kastuyo. Je m'appelle Ewi. Tu nous as appelées, nous sommes à ton service.  
J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté.  
- Je... vous ai appelées ?  
- Oui ! Nous sommes les ShunShun Rikka, le pouvoir de ton coeur. Lorsque tu es en danger, nous pouvons te venir en aide.  
Je clignai des yeux, incapable de réagir. Ichigo se racla la gorge.  
- Moi, un danger ?  
Je sortais de ma transe.  
- Ouais, une véritable catastrophe ambulante si tu veux vraiment le savoir !  
A cet instant, j'entendis un bâillement. Les ShunShun Rikka disparurent en un éclair.  
Haru me mit le rouge aux joues.  
- Onee-chan, c'est qui le type à la coiffure de punk ?


	3. Entraînement intensif

J'avais passé une bonne nuit et avait emmené Haru à l'école avant de retourner chez Urahara, toujours sonnée par les révélations de la veille. Celui-ci me déclara que j'allais avoir un entraînement pour nous défendre, moi et mon frère.  
J'acceptai sans poser de questions, ce qui se révéla problématique par la suite...  
J'eus un hoquet de surprise en voyant le terrain d'entraînement sous la boutique. Je parvins à peine à bégayer.  
- C'est... c'est... c'est...  
- Immense, ouais. ;)  
Ichigo me fit un clin d'oeil, avant de se laisser tomber au sol. J'étais plus fragile que lui, c'était sûr, je choisissais donc l'option la moins dangereuse : celle de descendre prudemment les barreaux. Une très belle femme à la peau mate, aux cheveux violets et aux étranges yeux dorés nous attendait en bas.  
- Salut, Ichigo ! Bonjour Katsuyo ! Je m'appelle Yoruichi, et comme te l'a sûrement dit Urahara, je serais ton entraîneuse, avec Ichigo.  
Je plissai le nez, avant de la saluer. Comment allait-elle réussir à m'entraîner ? Elle comprit ce que à quoi je pensais et sourit.  
- Je vais simplement faire appel à tes émotions, et donc à ton coeur, pour faire sortir tes ShunShun Rikka. Orihime ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.  
- Faire appel à mes émotions ?  
Encore une fois, je ne les comprenais pas. Ce que ces shinigamis pouvait être bizarre !  
- Oui. Haru vient juste de rentrer de l'école car son professeur était absent.  
Elle le dit sur un ton badin, mais mon sang se glaça.  
- Haru ?  
- Onee-chan !! :D  
Mon petit frère était en train de descendre les barreaux, lentement.  
Une cible parfaite.  
Yoruichi leva le bras. Un courant d'énergie bleu se mit à courir sur la surface de sa peau.  
- Haru !  
Mon "entraîneuse" leva sa paume ouverte, d'où jaillit un éclair bleuté. Qui partit droit vers mon frère. Un bref éclair doré.  
Ewi était là, avec les autres ShunShun Rikka.  
- Vas-y, récite la formule.  
Je me détendis. Un murmure franchit doucement la barrière de mes lèvres.  
- Santenkesshun.  
Trois des fées s'envolèrent, presque invisibles tellement elles volaient vite.  
Un bouclier défensif.  
Qui bloca l'éclair de Yoruichi.  
Ewi s'approcha de moi, et se posa en douceur sur mon épaule.  
- Le rôle du Santenkesshun est de stopper, de rejeter ou de nier toute attaque venant contre un objet quelconque.  
Les fées revinrent vers moi, aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient parties. La plus petite s'avança. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, contrastant avec la pâleur de sa peau.  
- Je m'appelle Siam. Voici Finn.  
Une des fées se rapprocha, un garçon cette fois. Il possédait un tignasse désordonnée couleur argent et des sourcils froncés qui lui donnaient l'air perpétuellement inquiet.  
- Et El.  
Cette dernière, beaucoup moins timide, aux longs cheveux roux qui formaient une cascade jusqu'à ses hanches, s'autorisa à me faire un petit signe de la main.  
J'observai les autres fées.  
Deux petites femmes se tenaient en retrait par rapport au Santenkesshun et au lutin bien bâti.  
Je clignai des yeux, puis repris mes esprits au bout de quelques secondes.  
Non, je ne rêvais pas plus que la veille, j'étais bien avec des fées, et je venais de sauver la vie de mon petit frère qui ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.  
Pour combler le tout, Toshiro n'était pas là.  
La routine quoi !! %)  
- Et vous, comment vous nommez-vous ?  
Celle qui semblait être la plus âgée (ressemblant à une jeune femme miniaturisée allant sur ses trente ans) s'avança. Ses cheveux bruns aux reflets roux pointaient dans tous les sens, bien qu'ils soient retenus par un bandeau. Ses grands yeux violets exprimaient un sérieux et une douceur indescriptibles.  
- Je me nomme Ylana.  
- Et moi Sofia.  
L'autre lui ressemblaient beaucoup, mais semblait avoir le même âge que moi. Le dernier lutin se décida enfin à venir me voir lorsque je me tournais vers lui.  
- Je suis Aodh.  
Je m'efforçai de retenir leurs noms, puis les regardai tour à tour. Ils étaient vêtus de longues tuniques, de pantalons et de bottes toutes simples, très différentes des sandales que j'avais vu aux pieds des shinigamis. Aucun d'eux ne portaient d'armes. Et dans leur dos surgissaient ces magnifiques ailes, mais dont les plus belles sortaient de celui d'Ewi, qui reprit la parole.  
- Nous sommes tous là pour t'aider et te protéger, autant physiquement que moralement. Ylana et Sofia te permettront de rejeter tout ce qui aura pu arriver à un objet quelconque. Aodh, lui est le guerrier de notre groupe, qui pénètre dans le corps de ton ennemi, avant de repousser toute matière physique. C'est lui que tu as demandé hier déjà. Quant à mon rôle, il est simple : je te permets de voir le monde à la façon des shinigamis ou des Quincys, c'est-à-dire que tu peux utiliser ce qu'ils appellent le shunpo ou à terme lancer des sorts de kidô. Je suis là pour t'aider à manier les particules spirituelles, que je suis capable seule d'utiliser.  
J'entendis un bruit de pas derrière moi, qui me tira de ma conversation. Ewi, nullement perturbée se tourna vers Yoruichi.  
- Désolée pour tout à l'heure, Katsuyo. En vérité, il ne pouvait rien arriver à ton frère, car ce n'était pas lui, mais une illusion que j'ai créée.  
Ichigo, beaucoup moins badin, se pencha vers Ewi.  
- C'est bizarre que vous ressembliez autant aux ShunShun Rikka d'Inoue.  
La fée sourit.  
- C'est parce que nous sommes cousines, comme Orihime et Katsuyo.  
Tout le monde se figea. J'avais une cousine, moi ? :|  
- Ce pouvoir fait partie de leur famille. De plus, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est toi qui a réveillé ce pouvoir, shinigami remplacent.  
Ichigo bougonna, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent.  
- Un hollow !


	4. Le vrai pouvoir d'un capitaine

Je sautai sur le côté pour éviter le poing du hollow. Je me rétablissais avec une roulade, sans les mains (la classe, quoi ! :D ). Le judo avait du bon ! Ichigo leva son sabre pour se mettre en garde.  
Trop tard.  
Le hollow l'envoya voler comme une poupée de chiffon contre un bâtiment. Je me figeai.  
- Ichigo !!  
Pas de réponse. Eclair doré. Les ShunShun Rikka apparurent. Ewi me toucha l'épaule de sa main, entourée d'une douce aura orangée. Je vis tout. Les particules spirituelles étaient des liens, comme des minuscules grains d'argent. Je les sentaient, là, sous mes pieds.  
- Vas-y, chuchota Ewi à mon oreille.  
Je fit mon premier shunpo.  
Je me retrouvai derrière le hollow, une seconde avant que son poing ne détruise l'endroit où je m'étais tenue un instant plus tôt. Je frissonnai. J'avais peur.  
Si Ichigo ne me sortait pas de là, j'étais mal. Très mal.  
Le monstre se tourna vers moi. Je fit un nouveau shunpo, concentrée. Je n'avais qu'à éviter. Je trouverais bien une solution. Enfin, je l'espérais %)  
Problème : le hollow frappait de plus en plus rapidement.  
Je me mis à courir. La peur donne des ailes, c'est bien connu. Et pourtant ce ne fut pas suffisant. Je sentis l'attaque venant dans mon dos. J'eus à peine le temps de me retourner.  
Je me retrouvais soudain dans le noir. Un bras entoura mes épaules.  
Ce reaitsu....  
Sa puissance me coupa le souffle. J'hoquetais pour obliger l'air à rentrer dans mes poumons.  
Il était froid, tremblait de rage et d'irritation ; j'avais déjà sentis ce "parfum" quelque part. Comme de la neige qui tombe. J'écarquillai des yeux. "Et la lumière fut"^^  
Toshiro me tenait par le bras gauche, katana à la main. Je clignai des yeux, ahurie et bouche bée devant les ailes de glace qui lui sortait du dos, et les "fleurs" au-dessus de lui.  
C'était quoi ça ?!  
- Bankaï. Daiguren Hyôrinmaru !  
Le dragon dans son dos s'éleva avec grâce dans les airs, maître des cieux à la puissance inimaginable, puis se laissa tomber comme un oiseau de proie sur le hollow.  
Le reiatsu diminua d'un coup, et je put respirer normalement. Toshiro rengaina son sabre et me lâcha.  
- Ca va ?  
- Ou-oui.  
Je remarquai alors qu'il ne portait plus ces vêtements qui le faisaient presque passer pour quelqu'un de banal. Il était vêtu d'un kimono noir, comme Ichigo, et d'un haori. Il était bien plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. J'écartais cette pensée de mon esprit en me demandant brièvement si les shinigamis avaient la capacité de lire dans les pensées.  
Puis, un problème plus important prit le pas sur le reste.  
- Où est Ichigo ?  
- T'as pas à chercher loin.  
Le shinigami remplaçant se tenait derrière moi, la tête ensanglanté. Il sourit à Toshiro.  
- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, Toshiro.  
Le gosse (enfin, je ne suis plus aussi sûre d'avoir le droit de l'appeler comme ça) baissa la tête, irrité.  
- Ce n'est pas Toshiro, mais capitaine Hitsugaya.  
Je plissai le nez, amusée. C'était ça le malpoli ?  
- Tu préfères peut-être Shiro-chan (Blanchet ^^) ?  
Il fronça les sourcils et ses poings se crispèrent.  
- Ca vaut pour toi aussi.  
- Désolée. Et merci de m'avoir sauvée.  
Il haussa les épaules, signifiant ainsi que l'incident était clos. Je levai les mains et murmurai un mot.  
- Sôtenkisshun.  
Un halo doré entoura Ichigo. Ses blessures disparurent au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes.  
Hitsugaya reste bouche bée.  
- Une telle aptitude....  
Je le coupai, suprise qu'il prenne mon pouvoir autant au sérieux.  
- N'est rien à côté du tient. Je comprends maitenant ce que signifie être capitaine.  
Accéder au Bankaï. Le vrai pouvoir d'un capitaine...


	5. Foot & compagnie

Je regardai mon frère jouer tranquillement avec Karin et ses copains. Il s'améliorait ! Je les observai de loin, assise sur un banc, un livre sur mes genoux. Deux jours avaient passé depuis mon dernier entraînement. Je me souvenais très clairement Urahara qui me lançait d'un ton badin « Je pense que tu es à présent parfaitement apte à te défendre. » Puis, m'avait sourit et demandé « Comme tu vis seules avec ton frère, tu aurais besoin d'un petit boulot, non ? Je te propose de venir travailler chez moi pendant 1h30 après que tu ais ramené ton frère chez toi. Je te donnerai 1800 yens à chaque fois (à peu près 14,7 €). Ca te convient ? » J'avais acceptée, trop heureuse d'avoir de l'argent pour mieux subvenir à nos besoins.  
Depuis deux ans, je repoussai mon oncle qui venait régulièrement de Chine pour m'asticoter en prétendant que ce n'était sûrement pas facile pour moi d'élever un enfant toute seule, et qu'avec lui, j'aurais droit à une bien meilleure existence. Ha ha.  
Je le soupçonnai surtout de lorgner le compte en banque qui ne serait ouvert que lorsque j'aurais atteint ma majorité, dans 4 ans.  
Un mouvement à la périphérie de ma vision interrompit mes pensées. Une bande de gars de mon collège s'approchait du terrain, sans gêne. Ils chassèrent les gamins par la force. Je bondit, et, sans prévenir, mit à terre celui qui tentait de prendre mon frère par le bras.  
- Dégagez ! C'est leur tour de terrain aujourd'hui.  
Eiko, un garçon de ma classe, se mit à rire. Il s'approcha de moi.  
- Tu penses vraiment que tu vas réussir à nous persuader ne leur laisser le terrain ?  
Il me prit par le menton, pour me forcer à le regarder, une flamme intéressée dans ses yeux. Furieuse, je le dégageai. Bien plus rapide que je le pensais, il étouffa un juron et leva le bras pour me frapper. Une fine main l'arrêta.  
- On ne frappe les filles.  
Je clignai des yeux, trop surprise en identifiant mon "sauveur".  
- Toshiro !  
Il ne parut même pas se rendre compte de mon impolitesse, qu'il me reprochait pourtant à longueur de temps. Il lâcha le main d'Eiko, et se placa devant moi, protecteur. Même si j'étais troublée par son attitude (et dans le bon sens, même si je ne la compris pas sur le moment), je pipai mot.  
Je me rendis soudain compte qu'il faisait ma taille. Mais c'était impossible qu'il ait autant grandi en si peu de temps ! J'allais devenir marteau (si je ne l'étais pas déjà, sois-dis en passant). %)  
- Un match déterminera qui sera prioritaire sur le terrain.  
Eiko le regarda, puis vu qu'il ne plaisantait pas.  
- Ok ! Prépare-toi à te faire exploser, parce que si vous perdez, je m'occuperais personnellement de Katsuyo.  
Je vis Toshiro frémir de colère. Je posai ma main sur son épaule. Eiko éclata de rire, avant de rejoindre son équipe, qui n'avait rien manqué de notre "conversation". Je lâchai Toshiro, qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Je savais d'avance que je n'arriverais pas à lui soutirer la moindre information sur son arrivée. Comme s'il m'avait suivie, pour intervenir rapidement en cas de problème...  
Quel que soit le problème, d'ailleurs ! Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que les hollows qui me prenaient pour cible en ce moment...  
- Tu sais jouer ?  
Il hocha la tête. Haru me tira sur la manche.  
- Onee-chan...  
Je lui ébouriffai tendrement les cheveux.  
- Sois tranquille, p'tit frère, on va les battre.  
Bizarrement, j'étais confiante. Même si je savais qu'Eiko avait recours à la tricherie. Même si j'avais assisté à la finale de la régionale inter-collèges de football, qui avait remporté haut la main.  
Nous avions un sérieux avantage : un capitaine shinigami jouait dans nos rangs !  
J'esquissai un sourire.  
Karin se racla la gorge. Je me tournai vers elle.  
- Tu es sûre que ce (elle hésita) gamin sait jouer au foot ?  
Je sentis une nouvelle fois la fureur d'Hitsugaya, mais je m'efforçai de le faire taire.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Karin. Je dirais simplement qu'il possède des capacités semblables à celles de ton frère.  
Je lui fis un clin d'oeil. Toshiro ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un coup de sifflet l'interrompit.  
Le match commença. Je me débrouillai pour prendre la balle. Si eux étaient plus forts, j'étais nettement plus rapide. Je zigzaguai, jusqu'à ce qu'on me cogne suffisement brutalement pour m'envoyer à terre. Un douleur aïgue me déchira le bras.  
- Kastuyo !  
Le cri de Toshiro me forca à rouvrir les yeux, et à me relever péniblement. Je regardai mon bras.  
Je touchai mon poignet avec prudence. Re-douleur.  
Super, il y avait de la casse.  
Eiko sourit et repartit avec le ballon. Il n'alla pas loin. Le capitaine était là. Plus rapide qu'une comète, il s'empara du ballon pour marquer un but. Deux. Trois. J'arrêtais de compter quand il eut dépassé les dix.  
J'allai m'asseoir sur le banc de touche, et l'observai. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de le regarder correctement, avec tous ces hollows ! Il avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres depuis la dernière fois où je l'avais vu, il y a moins d'une semaine. C'était hallucinant ! Il faisait donc presque ma taille, ce qui me réjouissait, pour une raison inconnue de moi.  
Évidemment, j'avais remarqué dès le premier coup d'oeil, son regard au bleu-vert si intense, qui me rappelait la mer. Sa crinière désordonnée de cheveux blancs comme neige était toujours coiffée de la même façon, mais j'étais certaine qu'il ne mettait pas de gel. Il était beaucoup plus mince que les garçons que je connaissais (et beaucoup plus fort, mais je ne l'avais pas compris dès le début ^^).  
Il lança le ballon à Haru. Mon frère écarquilla les yeux, puis, avec un sourire féroce, prit son élan, et donna le but qui marqua la fin du match. Eiko se laissa tomber à genoux, son orgueil en miettes. Je me levai. Il m'adressa un regard haineux. La phrase "Si un regard pouvait tuer..." me traversa l'esprit. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers moi d'un pas rageur. Avec les ShunShun Rikka, je percevais très nettement les humeurs et les sentiments des humains normaux. Et les sentiments d'Eiko pour moi à cet instant n'avais rien de positif et de pacifique. Au contraire.  
Rapide, il le fût, lorsqu'il s'approcha. A son habitude (que je commençais à apprécier, d'ailleurs), Toshiro apparu entre moi et lui, comme par enchantement. Il plissa les yeux. Je sentais son reaitsu, même dans son gigai. Eiko dut sentir le danger, car il resta perplexe, avant de partir en courant. Puis, Toshiro se tourna vers moi.  
- Ca va ?  
- Oui, même si ça pourrait être mieux.  
Un semblant de sourire éclaira son visage.  
- Tant mieux.  
Je ne sentis soudain plus mes jambes. Toshiro me rattrapa, puis, faisant attention à mon bras blessé, plaçai mon autre bras par-dessus son épaule, de façon à ce qu'il put me soutenir.  
Je clignai des yeux en voyant qu'Eiko et son équipe s'étaient en aller, et que seuls Karin et Haru étaient encore là. Mon frère sourit.  
- Je raccompagne Karin chez elle. Je ne mettrai pas beaucoup de temps.  
Je m'apprêtai à refuser, quand je vis Ichigo s'approchant de nous, puis la gamine se tourner vers lui et dire :  
- Onii-chan, tu en as mis du temps ! Tu as loupé le match. Toshiro joue super bien.  
En réponse à mon regard interrogateur, Ichigo hocha la tête. Il veillerait à ce qu'Haru ne se fasse pas attaquer en rentrant. Je les laissai partir, puis, toujours appuyée sur Toshiro, je prenais le chemin du retour.


	6. Déménagement

Toshiro me fit asseoir sur le canapé, s'assit à mes côtés, avant de tendre la main vers mon poignet blessé. Un cercle vert se dessina devant sa paume. Du kidô ! Je le laissai faire, consciente que j'étais épuisée, et qu'il ne me servirait à rien de m'épuiser encore plus. Je me décidai enfin à lui poser une question qui me trottai dans la tête depuis longtemps.  
- Quel âge as-tu ?  
Il écarquilla les yeux, avant de réussir à se contrôler de nouveau.  
- Presque 10 fois ton âge.  
Ce fut à mon tour de rester perplexe. Mon expression devait être drôle, car il sourit, d'un sourire franc et amusé, qui me fit chaud au coeur.  
- Et toi, tu as quel âge ?  
Je clignai des yeux, avant de répondre.  
- 14 ans.  
- Tu fait plus. Tu t'occupes d'Haru comme une mère, tu souris à tout le monde, tu n'es pas ébranlée par le fait que des créatures mythiques débarquent de nulle part pour chambouler ta vie...  
Ce fut à mon tour de sourire.  
- Ma mère disait souvent que j'étais mature pour mon âge, beaucoup plus que la moyenne.  
- Disait ?  
Je soupirai, et mon sourire s'effaça.  
- Elle et mon père sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a 2 ans. Depuis, je m'occupe d'Haru comme je peux, en faisant des petits boulots par-ci par-là. Je ne connaissais même pas Orihime avant l'épisode des ShunShun Rikka. Il n'y qu'Haru qui donnait un peu de couleur à ma vie. Il est bizarre ce gosse. C'est une sorte de "boule de bonheur ambulante". Partout où il passe, il redonne de la joie et de l'espoir aux gens. C'est un peu magique.  
Savant que tenter de me consoler ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, il plissa les yeux et essuya du bout des doigts l'unique larme, la traîtresse, qui avait coulé de mes yeux. Je frémis à son contact.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
Un silence s'installa. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration, et commença à parler.  
- Je vivais dans Jinun'rian, un des plus pauvres quartiers du Rukongaï. Comme j'étais orphelin, j'ai été recceuilli par une vieille femme, qui avait déjà pris sous son aile une fille qui s'appelle Hinamori Momo. Et puis un jour, j'ai rencontré une shinigami, Matsumoto Rangiku, qui est devenue ma vice-capitaine. Elle m'a convaincue que si je voulais contrôler mon reaitsu, je devais devenir shinigami. C'est ce que j'ai fait.  
Je restai silencieuse, buvant littéralement ses paroles. Depuis que je le connaissais, je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps. La douleur disparut totalement de mon poignet. Il cessa son sort. Je le regardai longuement. Il me rendit mon regard, de ses yeux bleu-vert, plus aussi froids que lors de notre rencontre. Il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, quand mon téléphone sonna. Je le sortis, et restai perplexe devant le numéro. Je décrochai.  
- Allô, Orihime ?  
- Katsuyo-chan ? Désolée si je te dérange, mais j'aimerais te demander un service.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Pourrais-tu héberger Toshiro-kun et sa vice-capitaine cette semaine ? Je reçois des amis qui viennent de loin, alors...  
Je réfléchis pendant à peine une poignée de secondes.  
- D'accord !  
Toshiro leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qui c'était passé. Je lui sourit, ce qui fit briller davantage ses yeux, et son expression de douceur, si rare sur son beau visage, mais qui était de plus en plus fréquente.  
Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que Toshiro et moi débattions sur les zanpakutôs, nous entendîmes toquer à la porte. Je me levai, et ouvrait la porte. Une très belle femme blonde aux allures de bimbo se tenait sur le seuil, les bras chargés de valises. Je restai perplexe. Toshiro se rapprocha.  
- Tu en a mis un temps, Matsumoto.  
- Désolée, _Taisho_, mais ces _gigais_ sont vraiment horripilants.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel, et je vis soudain une petite tête blonde surgir de derrière Rangiku.  
- Onee-chan ?  
Je pris mon frère dans mes bras, et le serrait fort, puis me relevait, ses jambes entourant mes hanches, comme un bébé. Il n'était pas très lourd. Je le calai confortablement.  
- Haru, je te présente Matsumoto Rangiku. Elle et Toshiro vont rester à la maison pendant quelques temps. D'accord, p'tit frère ?  
Il hocha la tête, et salua la shinigami.  
- Heureux de vous connaître. Je m'appelle Haru Inoue.  
Rangiku sourit. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si elle n'était pas l'opposé de son capitaine. Je lui rendis son sourire. Je déposai Haru à terre.  
- P'tit frère, va voir en haut, et ouvre les fenêtres de deux des chambres d'amis. Enlève bien la poussière et secoue les draps. Ensuite, aide Toshiro et Rangiku à s'installer confortablement. D'ac ? Moi, je vais préparer le dîner.  
Il acquiesça. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, écoutant d'une oreille les bavardages d'Haru et de Rangiku. Je commençai la cuisine. Je comptais faire un repas simple, mais consistant.  
Au bout de dix minutes, j'entendis Haru m'appeler.  
- Onee-chan ! Tu peux venir m'aider, s'il te plaît ?  
- J'arrive !  
Je réglai le minuteur et montai rapidement en haut. Je passai devant les chambres de Rangiku (pêche) et celle de Toshiro (bleue). J'arrivai enfin devant celle de mon frère, tout au fon du couloir. Il était à son bureau, la tête entre les mains.  
- Onee-chan ! Je n'arrive pas à résoudre cet exercice !  
Je me penchai. C'était un jeu d'énigmes. Je lisais rapidement.  
_Deux garçons sont nés la même année, à la même date. Ils ont tous les deux la même mère. Et pourtant, ce ne sont pas des jumeaux.  
Comment est-ce possible ?_  
Je levai les yeux au ciel. Les professeurs ne savaient plus quoi donner aux élèves. Je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes.  
- Tu arrives ?  
Je croisai le regard d'Haru, et lui ébouriffais gentiment les cheveux.  
- C'est facile, p'tit frère. A ton avis, combien d'enfants peut avoir une mère à chaque accouchement ?  
Son visage se peignit d'incompréhension, puis il s'éclaira.  
- Ce sont deus frères parmi des triplés !  
J'hochai la tête, et il embrassa ma joue.  
- Merci, Onee-chan !  
- De rien, p'tit frère ! Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi !  
J'entendis le minuteur, et me précipitai en bas. J'arrêtai le gaz, et sortai les couverts. Je disposai les plats et les assiettes sur la table, avec des baguettes et des verres. J'ajoutai deux chaises, avant de remonter en haut. Je frappai aux portes.  
- Descendez manger !  
Rangiku et Haru passèrent aussitôt la tête par l'ouverture. Mon frère se précipita dans l'escalier. Je lui chuchotai à l'oreille.  
- Sers-les p'tit frère, il faut que je leur sorte quelques vêtements.  
La shinigami suivit le mouvement. Je toquai doucement à la porte de Toshiro, qui s'ouvrit.  
- Descends en bas, c'est prêt !  
Il hocha la tête, et obéit, pour une fois. J'allai dans la chambre, inoccupée, de mes parents. J'ouvrai l'armoire, puis la fenêtre, tant cette pièce sentait le renfermé. Je prit quelques vêtements, que je secouai activement, pour éliminer la poussière. Je pris quelques kimonos pour Toshiro (j'étais à peu près certaine qu'il préférerait ça aux habits "humains" !!), quelques pyjamas encore pour le jeune capitaine, puis des vêtements pour Rangiku.  
Je savais qu'ils aimeraient d'autres vêtements que ceux que leut fournissait Urahara. J'étais à peu près sûre qu'ils ne poseraient pas de question.  
Je les déposais dans leurs chambres, avant de redescendre. Toshiro, Rangiku et Haru étaient attablés, les assiettes pleines à ras bord, riant et parlant. Je restai stupéfaite devant cette scène. Rangiku m'adressa un sourire étincelant. Je m'asseyais, et mangeai avec eux. J'en profitai pour regarder Toshiro. Ses gestes étaient très vifs, aussi rapides que gracieux. Beaucoup trop pour un humain "normal". Il faudrait que je lui dise de surveiller ses manières devant mon frère. Celui-ci avait l'air de bien s'amuser, bavardant tranquillement avec Matsumoto. Lorsque les assiettes furent enfin vidées, je me levai pour les prendre de court. Toshiro tentait déjà de m'imiter, mais il se figea en entendant ce que j'avais à dire.  
- J'ai de la glace ou de la pastèque comme desserts, vous en voulez ?  
Ses yeux s mirent à briller.  
- Oui ! firent-t-ils, enthousiastes.  
J'allai les chercher. Ils se jetèrent (littéralement ! %) ) dessus. Quand le repas fut enfin fini, Rangiku poussa un soupir de contentement.  
- C'était délicieux ! Merci, Katsuyo !  
Je souriais. Je me sentais heureuse d'une vie toute simple en sa présence, et son compliment me ravit.  
- Merci beaucoup !  
Je ramassai les assiettes, et envoyait Haru se coucher. Je refusai poliment l'aide de Rangiku lorsque j'allais faire la vaisselle. Je montai doucement en haut, et allai prendre une couverture dans la chambre de mes parents, quand j'entendis mon nom.  
- ...est vraiment gentille cette Katsuyo. Vous en pensez quoi, taisho ? Taisho !  
- Qu-quoi ? Désolé, je n'écoutais pas.  
- Ce n'est pas que vous n'écoutiez pas, vous ne m'entendiez pas. Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse ?  
Il y eut un silence.  
- Il y a juste quelque chose dont je me pré-occupe.  
Je m'apprêtai à m'éclipser, mais de nouveau, Rangiku brisa ma détermination à ne pas écouter aux portes.  
- Hein ! Taisho, vous êtes amoureux d'une fille de la Terre !  
- Je te dis que non !  
J'en avais trop entendu. Je m'écartai prudemment, me bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus rien savoir.  
Je les entendais encore se disputer tandis que j'allais éteindre la lumière dans la chambre d'Haru, et lui baiser le front après avoir remonter sa couette. Je pris ensuite une couverture, et toquai à la porte. Rangiku ouvrit.  
- Mon taisho vous attend. Bonne nuit !  
Elle me fit une bise, puis partit en sautillant joyeusement vers sa chambre. Je tâchais de l'ignorer, convaincue qu'elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Toshiro. Je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'une couverture.  
Il hocha la tête. Je la lui mis sur les épaules, puis m'asseyais à ses côtés. Nul besoin de parole.  
La lune pleine nous apportait déjà la sérénité.


	7. Kidô

Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise, et soupirai.  
Quel bazar dans mes pensées ! Je restai perplexe sur ce que j'avais entendu l'autre soir.  
Qu'avais voulu dire Toshiro et Rangiku ?  
Je sentis soudain un imperceptible changement dans l'air. Cette sensation...  
- Un hollow !  
Shimata !  
J'étais tellement abasourdie que je n'avais même plus pensé à cacher mon reaitsu.  
Son hurlement me vrilla les tympans. Je me forçai à aller dehors. Il était là, dans la rue. Les ShunShun Rikka apparurent dans un bref éclair doré. J'appelai leur chef.  
- Ewi...  
J'évitais juste à temps le poing gigantesque du hollow.  
Qui était encore bien trop rapide à mon goût !! :o  
Alors que sa tête monstrueuse passait à 3 mètres de moi, j'eus l'impression qu'on me chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, et je me contentai de le répéter.  
- 33e technique de destruction : Sokatsui !  
Il y eut un torrent de fumée, et je tombai (à ma plus grande honte :$ )lourdement à terre. Plus de reaitsu ennemi. Plus de hollow.  
Je restai par terre pendant quelques minutes, en plein milieu de la route.  
J'étais vidée de mes forces, comme lorsqu'on relève d'une longue maladie. Je laissai ma respiration s'apaiser, calmant mes membres tremblants.  
Je me dis soudain qu'Haru devrait bientôt rentrer de l'école. Je me levai en grognant, tenant faiblement sur mes jambes. L'envie violente que Toshiro soit prêt de moi me tarauda soudain. Je la repoussai, consciente qu'il avait des problèmes bien plus importants qu'une humaine qui s'amusait à lancer des sorts de kidô ! %) J'arrivai devant la porte d'entrée.  
Le mur, sous l'effet du sort... avait explosé ! Je levai les mains, et les ShunShun Rikka s'empressèrent de venir. Ylana et Sofia s'avancèrent, percevant mon besoin.  
- Sôten kisshun.  
Je ne leur laissai pas vraiment le temps d'obéir, et me penchai la tête vers Ewi.  
- Tu peux le faire ?  
Elle me sourit.  
- Bien sûr ! Si tu en est capable physiquement, je saurais t'aider.  
Une force invisible agita mes mains, et je sentais les particules spirituelles s'entre-mêler entre mes doigts et dans mes paumes pour former une illusion. Un kekkai.  
Ylana et Sofia travaillaient vite et bien. En moins de 3 minutes, le mur était reconstruit. Je restai bouche bée. Remarquant mon étonnement, elles sourirent. Je le leur rendis avec hésitation et réserve. C'était cela un pouvoir de "rejet" ? Avais-je réellement mesurer la pleine mesure de ce pouvoir ? Je n'en était plus aussi sûre. Je fis un signe à Aodh.  
- Kôten zansshun.  
Il devint lumière vive, et trancha en deux les cailloux qui étaient dans mon jardin.  
Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu expliquer ça à Haru !  
Je sentis soudain une présence tenter de briser mon kekkai. Ce reaitsu, je le connaissais, et je fis disparaître ma barrière. Toshiro cligna des yeux en me voyant les cheveux ébouriffés, les vêtements légèrement effilés, quelques rochers de la même consistance que mon mur extérieur gisant encore sur ma pelouse. Ce fut si drôle, que j'éclatais de rire. Il prit un air vexé, que savais pertinemment que je ne devais pas le prendre au mot.  
- Un simple hollow un peu bagarreur qui s'est pris un sort de kidô pour seule récompense, mais qui a un peu endommagé mon mur.  
Il posa la main sur la pierre fraîchement remise à l'état.  
- C'est incroyable. Même avec Orihime...  
Il murmurait à peine, et je sentais autant d'admiration que d'étonnement dans sa voix, ce qui me fit rougir de plaisir. Il vit soudain que je tremblais, et m'aida à rentrer à la maison. Je ne me fis pas prier pour qu'il m'apporte du thé, et ne me sentis plus gênée comme auparavant lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de moi. Il partit même en haut me chercher une veste en plus car mon corps était parcouru de frissons à cause du froid. Il prenait bien soin de moi, même si j'étais son hôte.  
- Tu réussis à jeter des sorts maitenant ?  
Pour seule réponse, je levai le bras, Ewi m'entourant d'une douce aura dorée.  
- 1ere technique de destruction : Shô. :D  
La tasse de thé posée à côté de lui fit un vol plané dans la pièce avant de s'écraser sur le mur.  
- Sôten kisshun.  
Ylana et Sofia réparèrent la tasse en une dizaine de seconde, top chrono ! Je m'efforçai de ne pas trop montrer ma fierté de le voir écarquiller les yeux lorsque je faisais quelque chose qu'il jugeait extra-ordinaire.  
Je compris enfin.  
Pourquoi je l'avais suivi alors que je ne le connaissais même pas.  
Pourquoi voir Toshiro m'emplissait de joie.  
Pourquoi je voulais tellement en savoir sur lui.  
Pourquoi j'étais si troublée de ce qu'il avait dit hier.  
La réponse était toute simple.  
Et je craignais qu'il ne lise mes pensées en plongeant son regard dans le mien.  
Je comprenais.  
Je pris une nouvelle gorgée de thé.


	8. Visite à l'improviste

Je fronçai les sourcils, à l'instar de Toshiro, lorsque mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. Je me promis de changer ma sonnerie, qui commençait à devenir aussi agaçante que le ton joyeux de mon interlocuteur.  
- Bonjour, Katsuyo-san, comment allez-vous ?  
- Bonjour, Urahara-san, je vais bien merci. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à m'appeler alors que vous pouvez simplement venir me voir ?  
- Oh, je suis désolé de vous sentir en colère, Katsuyo-san, mais je me demandais si vous aviez encore une chambre de libre chez vous.  
Je répondis de la seule manière possible.  
- Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Eh bien, une jeune shinigami devrait arriver d'içi une dizaine de minutes. Elle est envoyée pour prêter main forte au capitaine Hitsugaya et à la vice-capitaine Matsumoto.  
Toshiro me demanda silencieusement le téléphone, que je lui tendis.  
- Allô, Urahara ? Içi le capitaine Hitsugaya. Je n'ai été prévenue d'aucun déplacement de troupe, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Ah, Capitaine Hitsugaya, c'est le capitaine-commandant en personne qui a décidé que la vice-capitaine Hinamori devait venir.  
Je ressentis l'étonnement de Toshiro, beaucoup plus par son reaitsu que par son visage.  
- Hinamori ?  
Il cligna des yeux, encore stupéfait, avant de me redonner le téléphone.  
- Urahara-san ? Je veux bien l'accueillir chez moi, tant qu'elle ne met du sang de hollow partout.  
Toshiro leva les yeux au ciel. Je l'ignorai.  
Nous partîmes donc à pied, pour aller chercher Hinamori. Je sentais le jeune capitaine nerveux, comme s'il redoutait une confrontation avec une vice-capitaine. Je chassais l'idée de ma tête.  
Depuis quand un capitaine shinigami avait peur d'un subordonné ?  
Le senkai s'ouvrit pour laisser passer dans la lumière une fine silhouette. Une jeune fille apparut. Plutôt mince, les cheveux attachés en un chignon strict, elle avait d'apparence le même âge que moi. Elle avait une longue chevelure brune, et ses yeux sombres se posèrent immédiatement sur Toshiro.  
- Hitsugaya-kun !  
Je compris aussitôt au ton qu'elle employait qu'il y avait un lien privilégié entre eux deux. Je lui laissai le temps de sentir enfin ma présence.  
- Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Hinamori Momo. Enchantée.  
Je voyais derrière cette apparence fragile la jeune fille qui avait passé son enfance avec Toshiro, qui le connaissait bien mieux que moi. Mon coeur se serra.  
- Je m'appelle Inoue Katsuyo. Heureuse de vous connaître.  
Je lui laissai quelques instants pour mémoriser mon nom.  
- C'est moi qui vais vous héberger.  
Son regard s'éclaira.  
- Ah oui, vous êtes l'humaine au pouvoir de rejet !  
Je grimaçais intérieurement. J'étais simplement connue pour ça à la Soul Society ? Je m'efforçais de paraître polie en hochant de la tête.  
Tout le long du chemin, elle et Toshiro bavardèrent de choses sans importances, mais je sentais combien cela réjouissait le capitaine et combien cela lui réchauffait le coeur que son amie soit là. Je me sentais soudain étrangère, et je désirais disparaître de leur vue, les laisser tranquille. Je ne devais pas être là. La tête basse, mes pieds avançaient sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit.  
Je montrais à Hinamori sa chambre, lui prêtait quelques kimonos et quelques-uns de mes habits, avant de la laisser avec Toshiro.  
J'avais eu le temps de la sonder.  
Non seulement elle était belle et douce, mais Momo était aussi courageuse et forte. Je l'enviais, mais je cachais cette jalousie au plus profond de moi-même.  
Haru me regarda bizarrement quand il revint du collège. Même Urahara me demanda si j'allais bien. Je répondais poliment que "tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes". Il n'ajouta rien, respectueux de mon silence. Lorsque je rentais chez moi, Hinamori et Toshiro étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, toujours à parler. Je vis même, pour la première fois, un sourire étirer les lèvres de Toshiro.  
Tout mon être irradiait de souffrance, mais je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. Je les entendis sortir, probablement pour aller en ville.  
Quand leurs reiatsus se firent lointains, et seulement à ce moment là, je laissai les larmes couler sur mes joues. Il en aimait déjà une autre !  
Il y avait une relation si tangible entre eux deux, que c'était gênant.  
J'entendis Matsumoto entrer, et demander d'une toute petit voix si elle pouvait utiliser ma douche.  
Le nom du monde n'était que douleur. Et désespoir.


	9. Larmes dans le noir

Les larmes, traîtresses, coulaient contre mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. J'entendis Matsumoto soupirer de plaisir.  
- Ça fait du bien de prendre un bain après une journée de travail à courir partout !  
Je me rappelai soudain mes devoirs d'hôtesse, et essuyait machinalement mes pleurs.  
- Est-ce que l'eau est à la bonne température ?  
Ma propre voix me parut rauque, et éraillée.  
- Oui, c'est parfait.  
- Parfait...  
Le mot me laissa le cœur serré. Oui, c'était ça que devait ressentir Toshiro, le bonheur parfait d'être avec celle qu'il aimait et de ne pas être dérangée par l'humaine bizarre au pouvoir de rejet.  
- Toshiro a l'air d'aimer beaucoup Hinamori.  
J'entendis Rangiku bouger.  
- En même temps, je le comprends. Hinamori et quelqu'un de doux. Elle est aussi belle, forte et intelligente...  
Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau.  
- Je suis contente pour eux. Toshiro-kun a de la chance d'être aimé par une femme comme elle, qui lui ressemble, sans compter qu'il se connaisse depuis longtemps.  
Je me forçais à poursuivre, en sachant que je me sentirais bien mieux après avoir tout raconté à la vice-capitaine.  
- J'aurais pu devenir amie avec Momo en d'autres circonstances, je l'aime beaucoup même si je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps, mais en réalité...  
Je m'interrompis pour enlever les larmes qui mouillaient tout mon visage avec ma manche.  
- Je suis jalouse d'Hinamori ! Je me dégoûte.  
La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit. Rangiku apparut sur le seuil. Apparemment, elle avait juste le temps d'enrouler une longue serviette blanche autour d'elle pour préserver un semblant de pudeur.  
- Rangiku...san  
Je n'eus même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que je sentais déjà ses bras mouillés s'enrouler autour de mes épaules. Je piquai un fard.  
- Rangiku-san !  
Elle ne bougea pas.  
- Espèce d'idiote.  
J'arrêtai de me débattre. Elle s'éloigna un peu de moi, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Mon capitaine est heureux de renouer avec Hinamori parce qu'il y a un gros malentendu entre eux deux. C'est tout.  
Elle continua, voyant que des larmes refaisaient surface dans mes yeux.  
- Ça fait plusieurs années que je le connais, et je peux t'assurer que même avec Hinamori qui l'appelle "Shiro-chan" dès qu'elle peut, il n'a jamais été aussi gêné ni aussi près de perdre ses moyens qu'en ta présence. Ça lui fait bizarre de ressentir de nouveaux sentiments. Il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, il n'a que 12 ans. Il a besoin de toi et d'Hinamori pour rester sur ses deux jambes.  
Je me mit à pleurer dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle me tapotait gentiment le dos.  
- C'est ça, pleure, ça fait toujours du bien.  
Elle se mit soudain à me chatouiller. Un point pour elle. S'il y avait une chose que je détestais, c'est qu'on me chatouille. Je me mis à rire sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter.  
2 heures plus tard, les idées un peu plus claires.  
Un reiatsu et un horrible hurlement me firent lâcher ma fourchette. Haru me regarda de travers.  
- Onee-chan ?  
Un affreux pressentiment me donna la chair de poule, et qui se confirma en sentant une énergie spirituelle diminuer.  
- Hinamori !  
Je me précipitai dehors, sans faire trop attention aux protestations de mon jeune frère. Je courais dans la direction indiquée par le reaitsu faiblissant de la shinigami. Toshiro apparut soudain à l'aide du shunpo au coin d'une rue, Hinamori en sang dans ses bras. Cette vision me serra le coeur, mais je ne pipai mot.  
- Sôten kisshun !  
Ylana et Sofia, répondant à mon appel, s'éloignèrent pour "rejeter" les blessures de la vice-capitaine, que Toshiro posa le plus délicatement possible à terre. Je sentis sa détresse, et retenais une fois de plus mes larmes. Sans que je l'appelle, Ewi apparut.  
- Je te l'ai dit : notre rôle consiste aussi à te protéger mentalement.  
Je lui fit un petit signe de la main.  
- Laisse tomber, Ewi. Tout ça, c'est ma faute.  
Je ne crois pas que Toshiro releva la tête, je ne pense même pas qu'il m'entendit m'éloigner, pour hurler silencieusement ma peine et ma souffrance à la nuit noire, la seule véritable amie qui me restait.


	10. Départ

Le soleil malicieux passa entre les rideaux pour aller frapper l'émeraude sur mon chevet, qui explosa, révélant des myriades de reflets verts et bleus. Il finit par toucher délicatement mes paupières, ce qui me tira un grognement.  
J'étais rentrée vers 2 heures du matin, je n'avais aucune envie de me lever à 8 heures ! Pourtant, je me levais, titubait jusqu'à mes chaussons, attrapait au vol une veste, puis descendait l'escalier.  
J'étais la première levée. Sachant que les autres ne tarderait pas à se montrer, je préparais le petit déjeuner. Haru et Rangiku finirent enfin (½ heure plus tard !!) par pointer le bout de leurs nez. Un franc sourire éclaira le visage de mon frère, qui sauta dans mes bras, me claqua un bisou sur ma joue gauche, puis se pencha pour saisir une pomme, son fruit préféré.  
- Bonjour, onee-chan !  
Je fis une pâle tentative de sourire.  
- Salut, p'tit frère. Bien dormi ?  
Je sentais sa joie de vivre passer en moi, et cela me rassénéra.  
- Très bien ! Je suis en pleine forme !  
Il partit joyeusement dans la salle à manger. Haru me réchauffait le coeur, montrant inconsciemment que j'avais au moins quelqu'un que j'aidais.  
Matsumoto suivit du doigt les longues cernes sous mes yeux.  
- Idiote... Tu le penses vraiment ?  
Je serrai mes bras autour de moi, pour les occuper à quelque chose, et surtout pour m'empêcher de trembler. Je hochai la tête, la gorge soudain serrée.  
Un bâillement sonore nous sortit de notre conversation constituée essentiellement de sous-entendus.  
- Salut, Katsuyo !  
Toshiro, en pyjama, m'adressa un bref mais réel sourire, qui éclaira mon visage. Il ne m'avait pas oublié ! Son regard se posa sur mes cernes et mon teint pâle.  
- Tu à l'air malade. Tu as besoin de quelques chose ?  
Je n'osais lui dire que ce dont j'avais besoin, c'était lui, et me contentait de faire non de la tête. Il fronça les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien.  
- Est-ce qu'Hinamori va bien ?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
- Je ne sais pas. Elle doit encore dormir.  
Je n'ajoutai rien, de peur de refroidir encore plus notre relation. Une heure plus tard, alors que nous avions fini de manger depuis longtemps, Momo descendit. J'étais en pleine conversation avec Rangiku, qui affirmait que je devrais mettre des vêtements qui mettraient mieux ma silhouette en valeur. Pour une raison inconnue, Toshiro préféra nous ignorer et parler de foot avec Haru. Il leva la tête en voyant son amie descendre.  
- Ca va, Hinamori ?  
Elle acquiesça doucement, fatiguée. Je réprimai la jalousie qui s'emparait de moi. Est-ce que cette fille se rendait seulement compte de sa chance ? Apparemment non. Mon jeune frère laissa échapper un ronflement.  
Pour la énième fois en quelques jours, mon portable sonna. Je le récupérai sur le meuble où je l'avais mis à charger, et décrochais.  
- Allô ?  
- Katsuyo ? C'est Urahara. J'ai un message pour les shinigamis qui sont chez toi. Tu veux bien mettre le haut-parleur ?  
J'appuyai sur la touche. Un voix de vieil homme sortit du portable.  
- Içi le Capitaine-Commandant Yamamoto. Le groupe du capitaine Hitsugaya a pour ordre de retourner sans délai à la Soul Society. Nous craignons une attaque massive de hollows, dirigés par Aizen.  
Je vis Hinamori frémir. Toshiro écarquilla les yeux.  
- Capitaine-Commandant ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a assez de capitaines pour-  
- C'est un ordre, capitaine Hitsugaya.  
Le jeune shinigami serra les poings, rageur.  
- Compris. Nous serons là-bas dans une heure.  
La communication coupa. Je jetais un coup d'oeil horrifié à Toshiro.  
- Une heure !?  
Il évita mon regard.  
- C'est un ordre du Capitaine-Commandant que je ne peux discuter.  
Il me tourna le dos et jeta un ordre par-dessus son épaule.  
- Hinamori, Matsumoto, allez préparez vos affaires.  
Haru se réveilla en sursaut.  
- Onee-chan ?  
Je ne lui répondis pas. J'accompagnai les shinigamis chez Urahara, et vis Toshiro disparaître dans le Dangai.  
Mon coeur se déchira.  
Il ne m'avait rien dit, et m'avais ignoré pendant tout le trajet.  
Même pas un mot d'adieu, rien.  
C'était pire que savoir qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, c'était la perspective que je n'allais sans doute jamais le revoir.  
Je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter.  
Haru me tira par la manche.  
- Onee-chan ?  
Je m'efforçais de faire un sourire.  
Le nom du monde était douleur.  
Et désespoir.


	11. Nouveau combat

- Onee-chan, où est parti Toshiro-kun ?  
Je me figeai, et me retournai pour regarder mon frère en face. Cela faisait 2 semaines que Toshiro était reparti à la Soul Society. Comment était-ce possible qu'Haru se souvienne de lui ?  
Je me souvenais nettement Urahara agiter un petit objet devant le nez de mon frère. Cet minuscule objet, il me l'avait dit sur son ton joyeux si agaçant, était capable d'effacer totalement certains souvenirs ayant un rapport avec quelque chose. Il n'aurait donc dû n'avoir aucun souvenir de Toshiro.  
Sauf s'il avait ue forte énergie spirituelle.  
Ce qui n'aurait pas dû être le cas.  
Je soupirai.  
Le capitaine me manquait. Énormément.  
J'avais beau me dire que nous n'étions pas du même monde, cela ne changeait rien au fait que mon coeur saignait.  
Il devait sans doute bavarder avec Hinamori, ou l'embrasser, même, que sais-je ?  
Mon frère me tira sur la manche, me tirant de mes suppositions.  
- Onee-chan ?  
J'ouvrai la bouche pour lui répondre, quand une impression de malaise l'emporta sur le reste. Un hurlement cauchemardesque faillit me rendre sourde. Un hollow ?  
- Onee-chan, c'était quoi ce bruit ?  
Je le pris par la main, et l'entraînais à ma suite.  
"Nous craignons une attaque massive de hollows, dirigés par Aizen."  
C'était bien ce qu'avait-dit le Capitaine-Commandant, non ?  
Je le vis soudain au carrefour. Immense, je me rappelais les avertissements de Toshiro à propos des hollows-géants.  
"Si tu es attaquée par un hollow et que tu sais pertinemment que tu ne pourras pas le détruire, coure jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo arrive. Il est rapide, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème."  
Rapide, mon oeil oui !  
Je pouvais distancer un hollow grâce à mon shunpo seule, mais pas avec mon frère dans les bras.  
Je fit demi-tour. Haru me lâcha la main, mais continua à courir.  
- Onee-chan, c'est quoi ce monstre ?!  
Il avait peur, c'était normal.  
- Cours, p'tit frère, je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Cours !  
Soudain, mon frère trébucha et tomba à terre.  
- Haru !  
Le poing gigantesque du hollow-géant me frappa au ventre. Le sang remplit ma bouche, tandis que je roulais sur le bitume, égratinée de partout avant de voir le monstre se tourner vers mon frère, impuissante. Ewi se matérialisa à mes côtés.  
- Katsuyo !  
Je sentis son pouvoir pénétrer à l'intérieur de mon âme, comme un boulet de canon, écrasant tout sur son passage, véritable flèche de détermination pure. Je sentis un passage s'ouvrir en moi.  
Je n'y prêtais presque pas attention.  
Le hollow empoigna mon frère par la taille et ouvrit sa gueule...  
Je hurlai !  
_Katsuyo hurle.  
Son désespoir l'emmène au plus profond de son être, où elle franchit une porte qui ne lui appartient pas, mais dont elle a perçu l'existence.  
La porte du pouvoir d'Ewi.  
Une multitude d'images se déversent en elle, et elle retient celle qui l'a soutenue aux pires moments de son existence. Un groupe.  
Amitié... Force... Sécurité...  
Katsuyo hurle toujours et la trame de l'univers se déchire.  
L'impossible devient réalité._  
Je vis à peine une intense lumière dorée aveugler ma vision, puis plus rien.  
Plus de cri, plus de hollow, plus rien.  
Le noir.  
Même plus le noir.  
Plus rien.


	12. Retrouvailles !

J'étais emprisonnée sous un tissu noir. J'avais beau m'agiter en tous sens, impossible de me libérer. C'est un peu comme si j'étais au fond de l'eau, sauf que j'arrivais à respirer. J'avais beau nager vers la surface, impossible de remonter à l'air libre.  
J'étais sortie du noir total, c'était déjà ça.  
Ce que j'avais vu au-dessus de l'eau m'avais laissé sans voix, si l'on peut dire. A l'endroit exact d'où avais surgi l'éclair aveuglant, étaient apparues 7 silhouettes.  
C'étaient surtout QUI étaient ces personnes qui m'avaient étonné.  
Déjà, celle qui avait couru vers moi en hurlant mon nom.  
Impossible de me rappeller qui j'étais d'ailleurs.  
Je me souvenais juste que ce garçon était important pour moi.  
Extrêmement important.  
Plus même que ma propre vie.  
Un immense dragon d'eau et de glace.  
Puis, il y avait les autres.  
Trois en kimonos noirs, une femme et un homme roux, une autre femme aux cheveux noirs ; un autre habillé en blanc ; un homme immense et baraqué comme un titan ; et enfin une fille aux longs cheveux de la même couleur que les feuilles d'automne.  
Tous avaient l'air surpris d'être là.  
Je me souviens que la fille d'automne avait fait jaillit trois éclairs dorés de ses tempes, pour qu'ils forment un bouclier triangulaire devant un petit garçon aux cheveux blond comme le miel.  
Tous avaient une place dans mon coeur, sans que je puisse me souvenir qui ils étaient.  
Ils comptaient pour moi, c'était tout.  
Les kimonos noirs avaient dégainés leurs sabres dans un même mouvement, à la fois rapide et fluide.  
Le mec en blanc avait sorti une sorte d'arc bleuté de nulle part pour détruire le monstre.  
Le dragon s'était approché de moi.  
Il m'avait pris dans ses bras, protecteur.  
A présent, j'étais dans une pièce qui m'étais familière, allongée sur un canapé.  
Le superbe garçon aux cheveux blancs était à côté de moi, et il me tenait la main. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux sans qu'aucune ne coula.  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, Katsuyo. Je ne ne pensais pas qu'en allant à la Soul Society, tu te retrouverais aussi exposée.  
Katsuyo ? Un vague souvenir refit surface pendant un bref instant, pour se perdre de nouveau dans les pans de ma mémoire.  
- Matsumoto m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé avec Hinamori. Je ne pensais pas que... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis désolé, Katsuyo. Tout ça, c'est ma faute.  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, magnifique, enfin un souvenir !  
Je m'étais battue contre un monstre avec un masque blanc, et j'avais perdu.  
Pourquoi le garçon s'excusait alors que ce n'était pas sa faute ?  
Je me démenais pour briser la paralysie de mes membres, de ma voix, cette maudite voix qui ne me permettait jamais de dire ce que je ressentais.  
- Katsuyo, je...  
Il ferma les yeux.  
- Je t'aime.  
Le garçon fut soudain prit de tremblements et se leva, pour sortir de la pièce.  
Le tissu explosa.  
Ma première sensation fut un atroce mal de crâne.  
La deuxième fut un bonheur dépassant toute limite.  
Je me pris la tête entre mes mains.  
- Ca fait maaaaaaaaaaaal !  
Toshiro (je me souvenais enfin de son prénom !!) se retourna.  
- Katsuyo ?  
Je me souvins enfin de sa présence. Je me levais précipitamment, manquais de tomber, puis me retrouvai dans ses bras.  
- Katsuyo, ça va ?  
Je lui adressai un sourire lumineux.  
- Bien mieux que tu ne le penses.  
Sur ce, je l'embrassais. Je n'étais pas de nature impulsive, mais là, j'en avais carrément envie, besoin même.  
Il me rendit mon baiser, avec bien de plus de force que je ne l'estimais.  
Mon coeur était gonflé de bonheur et de fierté.  
Des étoiles brillaient dans mes yeux.  
Toshiro me rendit mon regard, et m'embrassa derechef.  
La lune me sourit tandis que Toshiro éclatait d'un rire doux et lumineux qui me donna des ailes.


	13. 6 mois après

Je plissai les yeux et eut un gémissement en regardant mes chaussures. Décidément, je n'aimais pas les uniformes !! Surtout les mini-jupes, qui avaient rendues Shiro tellement mal à l'aise, que je soupçonnais d'être la cause de son départ, il y a déjà 3 jours, pour la Soul Society.  
Mais je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Il reviendrait vite. Comme d'habitude.  
J'embrassai du regard la ville de Karakura qui s'étendait devant moi.  
Déjà 6 mois avaient passé depuis l'attaque du hollow géant.  
Shiro était resté le plus souvent possible avec moi, même si son devoir le ramenait souvent dans l'autre monde. J'étais même partie en personne avec lui une fois (Note de l'auteur : Normalement, vous avez lu les mini-fics...). J'avais rencontré quelques personnes là-bas, certaines sympathiques, d'autres beaucoup moins... M'enfin, pas la peine de m'attarder sur Akemi ; j'aurais peut-être put être amie avec elle, si elle ne me détestait pas cordialement pour la seule et unique raison que Shiro m'aimait. Mais quelle idiote quand n'empêche !  
Je passais la-dessus et marchai plus vite vers le magasin de bonbons où j'étais engagée. Je ne devais en aucun cas arriver en retard, sinon, je risquais deux voire trois fois plus de boulot ! Après tout, Urahara ne lésinait pas sur ces choses-là.  
Tout en marchant, mes pensées dérivèrent jusqu'à ma cousine. Orihime n'était pas aussi heureuse que moi, loin de là, à cause de cet abruti d'Ichigo ! J'aimais bien ce fichu punk, mais parfois il ne faisait pas assez attention à ce que ressentait les autres. Un peu comme Rukia, mais bon, en même temps elle était une shinigami, elle n'était pas aussi autorisée à exprimer ses sentiments, surtout envers les humains. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pourquoi Shiro avais pris le temps de s'intéresser à une humaine comme moi, même si je possédais ce qu'il appelait un pouvoir de renversement.  
Je sentais que cette question (comme beaucoup d'autres, d'ailleurs) allait rester sans aucune réponse, ce qui m'agaçait assez. Mais bon, je n'arriverais sans doute jamais à faire dire à Shiro ce qu'il ne voulait pas me révéler. Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal pour sa déclaration alors si je lui en demandais les causes... cela pouvait se révéler intéressant comme résultat, mais une minuscule voix dans ma tête me dicta soudain de cacher mon reiatsu.  
_Et dépêche-toi ! _  
C'est ce que je fis.  
Un tremblement de terre secoua soudain la ville.  
Je vacillai sur mes jambes, restant debout avec peine. Quand tout se fut calmer, mon coeur continuait toujours à battre la chamade, comme si le danger n'était pas passé, mais comme si au contraire, l'horreur ne faisait que commencer.  
Instinctivement, j'analysai la ville mentalement. Et...  
J'eus un hoquet de surprise.  
- Impossible !  
Tout près d'Inoue, de Chad et Tatsuki je sentais deux énergies spirituelles très étranges, que je n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant.  
- Les reiatsus de Chad et Tatsuki... Ils faiblissent ! Ewi !!  
La ShunShun Rikka apparut dans l'instant, m'enveloppant d'une aura dorée. Elle me guida jusqu'à l'endroit voulu. Sur la route, je sentis des centaines d'âmes aspirées par quelques chose.  
Une de choses qui étaient apparues suite au tremblement de terre.  
Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?  
Ce reiatsu avait des fluctuations bizarres. Ça ressemblait à celui d'un hollow tout en n'en étant pas un.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?  
La petite voix dans ma tête souffla quelque chose, que j'écoutais avec attention.  
Arrancars.  
Arrancar ?  
J'avais des bases en espagnol et le moet arrancar était en fait le verbe arracher. Cela avait-il un rapport avec les hollows ?  
Des hollows... avec le masque arraché ?  
Je n'en savais malheureusement rien, et cela m'agaçait au plus haut point.  
Mais je me forçais à continuer de courir, à ne pas faire demi-tout en partir en hurlant pour aller trouver Ichigo et lui demander de m'aider.  
Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça.  
J'en avais marre de demander toujours l'aide des autres, surtout celle du shinigami remplacent, qui n'avait rien demandé.  
Je devrais me débrouiller seule cette fois-ci.  
Je vis soudain plusieurs personnes à terre. Je sus aussitôt que je ne pouvais plus rien pour elles, et mon cœur se serra.  
Celui qui avait fait ce massacre allait payer !  
Je sentis la détresse d'Orihime.  
- Santen kesshun !  
J'arrivai dans la clairière, et là...


	14. Deuxième rencontre

Mon bouclier arrêta net le poing du type. J'utilisai le shunpo pour me placer, bras levés, prête au combat. Mais ce qui se passait devant moi me figea.

Ces types...

Ils étaient deux. L'un était immensément grand, habillé de blanc, un sabre ressemblant à un zanpakutô à la ceinture. Une partie de masque blanc recouvrait le bas de sa mâchoire.

Le deuxième devait être à peine plus grand que moi, avait une peau blanche comme la craie et deux grand yeux émeraudes fendus comme ceux des chats. Il portait lui aussi un sabre, comme un zanpakutô à sa ceinture. Les mains dans les poches, il observait son compagnon.

J'écarquillai les yeux en sentant leurs reiatsus.

Ils ressemblaient à ceux des hollows.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient...

Je me souvenais soudain des avertissements d'Akemi avant qu'elle reparte à la Soul Society. Elle m'avait regardé bizarrement en me serrant le bras de façon amicale de dire au revoir et avait un peu vacillé sur ses jambes. Je lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider, qu'elle avait courageusement refuser, tremblant néanmoins. Ses paroles m'avaient glacé sur le moment.

"Quelque chose de mauvais te guette, petite soeur. Quelque chose veut ta mort."

Lorsque je lui avais demandé de préciser, elle m'avait adressé un regard qui en disait long.

"Méfie-toi des ombres et des faux semblants. Une trop grande avancée dans les Ténèbres pourrait t'être fatale."

Sur ce, elle était partie sans se retourner dans le Dangai.

Urahara m'avait parlé en sortant d'Arrancars, des hollows ayant arrachés leurs masques pour acquérir des pouvoirs de shinigamis.

Mon cerveau menaçait de faire une surchauffe, quand Orihime m'interpella.

- Katsuyo-chan...

Je me tournai à moitié vers elle, ne quittant pas des yeux les deux types.

- Ca ira, Orihime. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ichigo viendra vite nous aider.

Je disais ça, mais j'espérais que ce lourdaud de rouquin avait assez développé ses sens spirituels pour nous venir en aide rapidement.

Sinon, on était mal.

Ewi et moi avions développé (en plus des autres) un pouvoir bizarre qui nous permettait de ressentir au plus profond de nous la puissance, même cachée, de ceux qui nous entouraient.

Le grand type ne me poserait pas trop de soucis si Ichigo daignait se montrer.

Mais l'autre...

Une puissance phénoménale l'habitait, telle que soudain j'aurais préféré ne pas me lever, ne pas avoir approché cette clairière.

J'avais peur, incroyablement peur de cet type.

Même pour un Arrancar, s'il en était un, j'étais convaincue qu'il sortait du lot.

Ewi m'enveloppa soudain d'une aura dorée, et j'eus juste le temps de sauter sur le côté pour éviter le poing gigantesque de l'Arrancar.

- C'est bien un déchet elle aussi, Ulquiorra ?

Le type à la peau blanche hocha la tête.

- Elle a des pouvoirs assez intéressants, mais tu as raison, elle reste un déchet, comme tous les autres. Tue-la, Yamy.

Une colère sourde gronda en moi. Un déchet ?! Mais pour qui ils se prenaient ces types ?

- Katsuyo-chan !

Je plissai les yeux avant de crier à moitié.

- Sôten kisshun !

Le bouclier de soin engloba les corps meurtris de Chad et Tatsuki, le Santen Kesshun toujours devant Orihime. Si ces types voulaient ma peau, j'allais devoir me montrer rapide. Très rapide.

J'évitais de nouveau le poing du dénommé Yamy. Pendant quelques dizaines de secondes, nous continuâmes ce petit jeu. Mais l'arrancar parut s'énerver de ma résistance.

- Tu commences à m'agacer !

Ses coups devinrent de plus en plus rapide. Je me plantai de nouveau devant Orihime, essouflée par tant d'efforts. Yamy décela la faille de mon pouvoir, qui vacilla l'espace d'un instant. Il balança son poing. Horrifiée, j'étais figée sur place. Pendant une poignée de secondes totalement inutiles, je pris à penser que regarder venir sa propre mort sans pouvoir rien faire était totalement stupide. Ewi eut un petit cri. La pointe d'un zanpakutô que j'aurais reconnu entre mille arrêta la main de l'Arrancar. Ichigo était là. Je me laissai glisser au sol, toute tremblante.

- Ichigo...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Katsuyo. Je vais battre ces types, et tout ça sera fini.

Je me reculai un peu, tandis qu'il prononçai un unique mot, libérant son dangereux pouvoir.

- BANKAÏ !

Je me protégeai le visage des bras, la poussière me fouettant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Les yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction, je réalisai soudain que le hollow intérieur d'Ichigo que je ressentais depuis plusieurs mois était en train de prendre le pas sur Zangetsu ! Effrayée, j'eus un mouvement de recul. Je me tournai alors vers Orihime. Comme moi, elle tremblait, ses yeux fixés sur Ichigo. Je connaissais l'amour silencieux qu'elle éprouvait pour le rouquin, et respectai son silence, même si je la devinai effarée de tous ces évènements sans queue ni tête pour elle qui ne connaissait rien aux Arrancars et autres diableries d'Aizen.

Je me penchai sur Chad, concentrant le peu de pouvoir qui me restai sur mes mains, guérissant au plus vite sa blessure. Voir un bras se reconstituer n'était pas une expérience spécialement agréable surtout dans l'odeur du sang et de la mort. Je me me forçai à chasser cette sensation de mon esprit. Je sentis le rythme cardiaque de Tatsuki et Chad redevenir normaux, et soupirais de soulagement. Orihime étouffa un cri. Je fit volte face. Ichigo s'était fait battre. Le sang battait à mes tempes, me faisant tourner la tête. J'étais très proche de l'évanouissement, des points noirs volant devant mes yeux. Ma cousine me soutint courageusement. Je rouvrais un peu plus les paupières pour voir apparaître deux personnes que je connaissais bien.

- Urahara et... Yoruichi-san ?

Ma propre voix me parut fatiguée et faible. Je forçai mes muscles engourdis à bouger. Je restai bouche bée devant le combat qui se déroulait devant moi. Yoruichi-san... Elle était forte, je le savais, mais même avec son bras et sa jambe blessée, elle surclassait totalement Yamy. Je l'avais sous-estimée, une fois de plus. Je me rendis soudain compte que le type que le géant avait appelé Ulquiorra me fixait intensément. Je soutint son regard malgré ma faiblesse. Je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de baisser les yeux comme une femme soumise ! Ce fut finalement lui qui détourna la tête, pour se déplacer. Ce n'était pas le shunpo qu'il avait utilisé, mais une technique plus proche de la mienne. Je plissai le nez, dégoûtée. Moi, proche des hollows ?!

Je me relevai, soutenant à moitié Orihime, Orihime me soutenant à moitié.

Tandis que le passage des Arrancars se refermaient, des larmes emplirent mes yeux.

J'avais perdu.

___________________________

Assise à ma table, je remis encore une fois le bandage sur mon poignet en place. Cassé. C'était une bien faible blessure, comparé à ce qu'avais reçu Orihime, Chad ou Ichigo. Ce dernier rentra dans la classe, le regard vide. Je plissai les lèvres. Il avait ressenti encore plus que moi notre défaite et je compatissais à ce qu'il devait ressentir. Je sentis soudain des reiatsus familiers se rapprocher. Je dodelinai de la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

Non, je devais rêver.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Salut ! Quoi de neuf, Ichigo ?

Je levai les yeux.

Sur le pas de la porte, habillés en lycéen, se tenaient cinq personnes. Rangiku, Renji, Yumichika, Ikkaku et...

- Toshiro !


	15. Rupture

Je soufflait pour reprendre mon calme et tentais de chasser la stupeur qui était toujours en moi. Je jetai un coup d'oeil discret à Shiro, assis sur le bord du toit.

Je relâchai légèrement mon reaitsu.

Il remarqua enfin ma présence et leva les yeux.

- Katsuyo ?

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire.

- Vous êtes rentrés vite finalement. Je m'attendais à un retour au bout d'une ou deux semaines, pas moins.

Il fronça les sourcils, et rabaissa son regard.

- Haru dort ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Oui. Il a été assez ébranlé de savoir que des monstres encore plus terrifiants que des hollows existaient, et surtout qu'ils s'étaient attaqués à moi.

Il plissa les lèvres, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis la referma.

Un doute s'empara de moi.

Que se passait-il ?

Il y a quelques jours, Shiro était encore de bonne humeur, était même souriant, ne se laissait pas de me prendre dans ses bras, ni de m'embrasser, surtout quand Matsumoto et Akemi n'étaient pas dans les parages.

Mais là...

Il était froid, austère, inquiet, comme lors de notre rencontre.

Ce soudain changement de comportement m'inquiétait bien plus profondément que je n'aurais pu le croire, pire : il m'effrayait.

Il se leva, et sauta du toit.

- Tu viens ? J'ai à te parler.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Avait-il également oublié que je n'étais qu'un humaine, pas du tout aussi à l'aise que lui pour absorber les chocs ?

Ewi intervint, et finalement, j'atterris sur le sol sans encombres. Je relevai les yeux vers Toshiro, qui avait observé la scène sans faire mine d'intervenir. Mon inquiétude grandit d'autant plus lorsque je remarquais que son regard avait changé.

Ses yeux étaient tellement froids que je sentis un frisson me parcourir le dos.

Nous partîmes dans la rue, éclairés par les faibles lumières des lampadaires.

Je savais que nous ne risquions rien du tout, Karakura n'étant pas une ville réputée pour ses crimes nocturne. Et puis... qu'avais-je à craindre alors qu'un capitaine du gotei 13 était avec moi ?

Pas un adversaire humain en tout cas.

Mais si quelqu'un nous attaquait vraiment, serait-il susceptible d'être vaincu par notre seule force ?

Toshiro interrompit brutalement mes pensées en prenant la parole.

- Nous partons.

Effarée, je le regardai, les yeux ouverts d'hébétude.

- Vous... partez ?

- Oui. Le Capitaine-Commandant a décidé qu'il serait trop dangereux que nous restions dans cette partie de la ville, si éloignée d'Ichigo et d'Urahara. Nous pourrions avoir besoin d'aide à un moment critique si les Arrancars lançaient l'offensive, et ne pas être en position de recevoir ce soutien si nous nous trouvons à une trop grand distance les uns des autres.

- Et quand tu dis vous, c'est...

- Moi et les autres.

Je sentis que mon cerveau menaçait d'imploser.

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

Ce qui j'y lu me pétrifia littéralement.

Eau et Glace.

Je me noyais dans cette incertitude et cette horrible sensation de couler qui s'emparaient de moi.

- D'accord. Dans ce cas, je viens aussi.

- C'est impossible, Katsuyo.

- Mais je dois être là pour m'occuper des blessés ! Orihime aura bien une chambre de plus chez elle, et...

- Katsuyo !

Son cri me fit reculer d'un pas.

J'avais peur maintenant.

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Katsuyo.

Je portai une main à ma bouche, cachant ainsi la goutte de sang qui perlait sur mes lèvres, férocement entaillées par mes dents.

Je compris enfin son comportement depuis le début de la soirée, son attitude si froide envers moi.

- Tu... me... quittes ?

J'étais complètement perdue dans la signification que ces mots simples impliquaient.

- Oui.

L'air me manqua soudain. Je m'efforçai de tenir debout.

Ainsi, tout s'expliquait de manière si simple. Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendue compte ? Comment avais-je pu ne pas le voir ? Peut-être aussi que j'avais préféré fermé les yeux...

- Je suis las d'un rôle qui ne me convient pas. J'ai risqué ta vie plusieurs fois et je me suis rendu compte que les humains aussi fragiles que toi avaient du mal à supporter un fardeau aussi lourd. Mon existence n'est pas fait pour s'entre-mêler à la tienne.

Le monde s'effondrait sous mes pieds, m'aspirant dans un gouffre obscur sans fond.

Je tentais de garder un visage neutre pour ne pas montrer à quel point j'étais déchirée par ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

Ses prunelles me fixaient. Je tentais de stopper les tremblements qui secouèrent soudain mes épaules.

Ce poids soudain... qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Cette impression d'avoir la tête qui tourne à n'en plus finir ?

L'incapacité de bouger même le petit doigt ?

- Ne commets pas d'actes irréfléchis ni stupides.

Il n'y eut cependant aucune faille dans sa défense, coupant sans s'en rendre compte les filins invisibles qui soutenaient mon coeur depuis toujours.

- Pour ton frère, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser négligé alors que je ne veux que son bien.

Je hochai lentement la tête.

Un long silence augmenta encore le fossé immense qui s'était creusé si rapidement entre nous.

Il reprit enfin la parole.

- En échange, je vais également te faire une promesse.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, et je relevai les yeux pour le voir à moins de dix centimètres de mon visage. Le sien n'était que froideur et austérité. Je retins ma respiration.

- Je ne reviendrais plus jamais changer le cours de ta vie. Je vais disparaître pour ne jamais revenir, je ne laisserais aucune trace de mon passage.

Je sentis son souffle effleurer doucement ma gorge, tandis que je me mettais à trembler de plus en plus fort.

- Adieu.

J'aurais voulu le retenir, l'empêcher de partir, le ramener à la raison, mais une petite voix m'en empêcha.

Allons, tu savais bien depuis le début qu'il ne t'était pas destiné ! Regarde-le avec Akemi avec qui il s'entend si bien, cette jeune prodigue, même chez les shinigamis ! Ne serait-elle pas plus digne de lui qu'un simple humaine, même possédant un pouvoir de renversement ?

Je voulu hocher la tête, mais mes jambes ne pouvaient plus supporter mon poids, comme si j'étais atteinte d'une dure maladie.

Toshiro disparut.

Je tendis la main dans la direction où je l'avais vu pour sans doute la dernière fois, me tournant le dos, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de lycéen.

Il était parti sans se retourner.

Je glissai au sol.

Mon corps entier fut agité de soubresauts, se secouant aux rythmes de mes sanglots entrecoupés de reniflements.

Je n'ai jamais su franchement ce qui se passa pendant ces quelques heures.

Ce temps me parut effroyablement long, chaque seconde était une éternité de douleur que m'imposait la vie.

Je la maudissais de m'avoir fait connaître le soleil, de m'avoir d'abord enlevé mes parents, puis celui qui était devenu une de mes raisons de vivre.

Je voulais en finir.

Un visage apparaissant dans mon esprit éclaira soudain Tout.

Haru.

Il fallait que je me batte.

Il fallait que je vive.

Pour lui.

Où trouvais-je la force pour sortir de cette torpeur, je l'ignore toujours.

Je me relevai péniblement, tremblant sur mes jambes.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Je regagnai la maison en titubant comme si j'étais ivre.

Je me rattrapai au mur d'entrée.

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon petit frère.

Ses yeux étaient agrandis par la terreur.

- Onee-chan ! J'ai eu si peur que tu ne reviennes pas !

Je m'efforçais de faire un sourire pour le réconforter, mais ne réussis qu'à faire une grimace.

Ce que je vis soudain me figea.

Les vêtements que j'avais sorti pour les shinigamis et qui étaient encore là quand j'étais montée tout à l'heure avaient disparus.

Le ronflement de mon frère déjà endormi ne stoppa pas pour autant mes réflexions.

Quelqu'un s'était introduit içi.

Je couchai Haru, puis me dirigeai à grand pas vers la chambre de mes parents. J'y entrais et m'arrêtai devant l'armoire.

Je respirais un grand coup et l'ouvrais.

Les kimonos étaient tous là.

Mon coeur rata un battement.

Haru ne savait pas ranger aussi bien.

Je courut vers ma chambre, oubliant même dans ma précipitation de refermer les portes de l'armoire.

J'ouvris ma porte d'un geste brutal.

Tout avait disparu.

De la plus simple photo jusqu'au kodachi accroché au mur, tous ces objets qui avaient pour moi une valeur inestimable s'étaient volatilisés.

"Je ne reviendrais plus jamais changer le cours de ta vie. Je vais disparaître pour ne jamais revenir, je ne laisserais aucune trace de mon passage."

Il avait tenu sa promesse.

Il les tenait toujours.

J'en appelais à la délivrance de l'inconscience, qui ne voulait pas se montrer.

Je regardais la lune qui éclairait ma chambre d'une douce lumière blanche.

Elle ne répondit pas à mon appel désespéré.

- Ô Amie et Protectrice de toutes les femmes, pourquoi m'infliger une telle souffrance de nouveau ?

Douleur, douleur.

Elle émanait de tout mon corps.

Je me couchais sur le sol, frémissant au contact de la froideur du plancher.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Une, puis deux, puis des dizaines de larmes vinrent rouler sur mes joues.

Une lumière en moi s'était éteinte, et ne se rallumerait jamais.

Celui qui guidait mes pas avait disparu, avalé par l'obscurité.

Je priais tous les dieux et déesses que je connaissais de m'accorder le repos, et pour une fois, ils parurent m'entendre.

Je m'abandonnai à un sommeil selon moi mérité, sombrant dans l'obscurité la plus totale.


	16. Abandon

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit et regardai le plafond.

La lune au dehors m'adressa un regard désemparé. Nul bruit ne vint troubler ma concentration.

Haru était parti.

Ou plutôt, je l'avais envoyé en Chine, chez mon oncle que je détestais pourtant. Je lui faisais quitter tous ses amis, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Içi, il était en danger plus que partout ailleurs.

Les hollows. Les Arrancars.

Et autres bestioles aggressives non identifiées.

Et puis je ne voulait pas qu'il croise la route de...

Je refusai d'accueillir le nom dans mon esprit. Je le repoussai jusqu'à la limite de mon conscient.

Une fois de plus, Ewi voulut se matérialiser. Je refusai d'une simple pichenette mentale.

Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, mon lien avec les ShunShun Rikka s'était considérablement renforcé depuis une semaine. Depuis ce soir fatidique...

Je secouai la tête et fermai les yeux.

Le bruit de mon estomac en rogne rompit la quiétude de ma chambre. Ah oui, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas mangé quelque chose de consistant depuis 5 jours. Et à peine avalé un litre d'eau.

Haru n'étant plus là pour observer l'état lamentable dans lequel était sa soeur, je n'avais plus aucune raison de maintenir mon corps en état.

Je voulais mourir.

Seul ma mentalité m'avait permis de survivre ces derniers jours, et la colère que je nourrissait à présent à l'égard de la Soul Society.

Elle est ses règles stupides !

Quel mal y-avait-il à tomber amoureux d'un humain pour un shinigami quel qu'il soit ?!

L'équilibre entre les mondes ne devait pas être brisé d'après eux, mais il y avait tellement peu d'humains au courant de leur existence que je ne voyais pas du tout en quoi la limite était franchie, le nombre d'enfants qui pouvaient naître d'une pareille union étant bien faible par rapport à la population du monde réel ou de la Soul Society.

Les humains n'étaient pas méprisables comme le pensaient les nobles ou les capitaines shinigamis. Eux-mêmes avaient été humains dans une autre vie, qu'avaient-ils de plus que nous ?

Je tournai et retournai cette question dans tous les sens sans trouver de réponse.

Certains humains, comme Ichigo, Chad, Ishida ou même moi avaient (largement parfois) les mêmes capacités de combat qu'un shinigami normal.

Le capitaine Kuchiki avait même arrêté de faire des remarques désobligeantes à ce sujet depuis que le shinigami remplaçant lui avait foutu une raclée.

Alors, pourquoi ce mépris était-il si présent dans les esprits ?

Encore une fois, rien ne vint se présenter sous la forme d'une réponse.

Je gémis et mon estomac grogna de nouveau.

Je descendit les marches avec prudence, manquant par trois fois de me casser la figure, tellement mes jambes étaient faibles.

Je repensai amèrement à ces deux dernières semaines dénuées d'intérêt.

Personne.

Personne n'avait osé se montrer, pas même Orihime, qui était pourtant ma cousine.

A ce que je sache, la restriction ne s'adressait qu'aux shinigamis, alors pourquoi ?

Ma solitude me serra le coeur à un tel point que je glissai sur le carrelage, épuisée.

Je me calmai avec lenteur, stoppant la course effrénée du sang qui battait avec fureur à mes tempes. Je ne devais pas...

Je refusai de penser à lui.

Cela ne ferai que raviver un peu plus la douleur, jusqu'à me faire sombrer une fois de plus dans l'Obscurité qui m'avait si souvent emmené dans le pays monstrueux des cauchemars si affreux que j'en tremblait encore longtemps après mon réveil, toujours mouvementé, en sueur.

Je bandai ma volonté et me levai en me retenant au meuble de cuisine.

Mon regard tomba sur un reste de pastèque.

La blessure se rouvrit.

Soudain, ce fut le flou autour de moi, je tombai à nouveau, je manquai de m'assommer contre une des chaises. Des étoiles noires dansaient devant mes yeux, me narguant de leur douce liberté.

L'envie de mourir et de ne plus jamais rien ressentir me dévorait.

Si un hollow s'était présenté à ma porte, je lui aurais volontiers ouvert pour en finir.

Ma vie sans Lui n'avait plus aucun intérêt. Je n'avais plus aucune satisfaction, juste une peine et un chagrin insupportables.

Que rien ne pouvait apaiser.

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut dix fois plus long que mon existence, je finit par me relever, chancelante.

A bout de souffle et de force, j'attrapai une pomme, une orange, des raisins et le reste d'une bouteille d'eau aromatisée à la fraise avant de m'asseoir.

Tremblante, je mastiquai les fruits avec acharnement avant de les faire descendre dans ma gorge asséchée. Je la rafraîchit avec l'eau avant de me relever, nettement plus à l'aise sur mes jambes.

Mais pas du tout avancée au niveau de l'équilibre mental.

Je remontai les escaliers et passait par la fenêtre.

L'idée de sauter m'effleura un instant l'esprit, mais je renvoyai fermement cette idée d'où elle venait, ne voulant absolument pas revivre une crise bien plus violente que la précédente.

J'avais remarqué qu'au fil des jours, ces "crises" comme je les appellai étaient de plus en plus difficiles à supporter et de plus en plus longues.

Je serrai les dents et m'asseyait le plus confortablement possible sur le toit.

Inconsciemment, je laissais mon esprit dériver.

Lorsque je m'en rendit compte, agacée, je voulus stopper cette sensation de recherche, mais je refusai en me figeant.

Ces reiatsus...

Ils ressemblaient de manière frappante à ceux des Arrancars de l'autre jour, mais aucun d'eux n'aurait pu faire face à Ulquiorra, même celui dont l'énergie spirituelle avait un truc que je ne saurais pas identifier mais qui me faisait indubitablement penser à une panthère.

Mon coeur s'emballa, et je portai une main à ma poitrine. Ma tête recommença à tourner.

Ils se battaient. Tous.

Mais je ne devais pas aller les aider.

Un bruit derrière moi que je n'avais entendu qu'un seule fois me fit me retourner en moins d'une seconde, retrouvant momentanément par adrénaline mes réflexes de combat.

Mon coeur rata un battement.

- Toi !...


	17. Marché

Je restai pétrifiée. Ce type... C'était Ulquiorra ! L'Arrancar me regardait, sur le haut du toit de ses yeux mélancoliques. Une soudaine montée de reiatsu m'appris qu'un de ses semblables avait gagné en force. Je frémis d'angoisse. Si puissants ! Si les shinigamis ne levaient pas leur limite à temps...

- Je suis surpris par le fait qu'ils t'aient abandonnée.

Je plissai les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Malgré le fait que j'étais immobilisée par la peur, il me restait assez de force pour rester debout et lui faire face.

- Aizen-sama veut ton pouvoir. Tu dois venir avec moi à Las Noches.

La surprise me réveilla et mon cerveau recommença à tourner à une vitesse normale. Aizen ? Le capitaine renegat ?

- Mon pouvoir ?

Ulquiorra s'avança à pas lents vers moi. J'affrontai son regard émeraude, mais je croisai mes mains dans mon dos pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir qu'elles tremblaient.

- Tes amis shinigamis ne t'ont pas expliqués ?

Je secouai négativement la tête. J'espérais qu'il ne verrais pas le mensonge dans mes yeux. J'avais réfléchi en deux semaines et j'avais compris depuis quelques jours quelle était la véritable nature de mon pouvoir.

- Ils ont juste dit que j'avais un pouvoir de renversement. Ca ne doit pas être si extra-ordinaire que ça, si ?

- Bien au contraire. Ce n'est pas du renversement. C'est un pouvoir de rejet. Tu restreins, rejette et renie toute matière par ta seule volonté. Tu es capable d'outrepasser les limites matérielles fixées par Dieu. Ta technique permet de restaurer un objet, quoi qu'il soit arrivé avant. Mais tu avais compris tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Je déglutit péniblement. Comment en savait-il autant ? Comment avait-il pu deviner ça rien qu'en me regardant ?

- Et si je ne veux pas ? Si je ne veux pas venir avec toi ?

J'eus un mouvement de recul en voyant qu'il était désormais à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je ressentais sa puissance cachée. Même si elle n'était pas à son apogée, même s'il n'était pas au maximum de sa force... Je déglutis difficilement.

Aucun des shinigamis présents dans Karakura n'avait la force nécessaire pour le vaincre.

Aucun.

- Dans ce cas, tes amis vont mourir.

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant des cercles de lumière apparaître derrière lui. Les shinigamis, tous sortis de leurs gigais, combattaient de toutes leurs forces. Et Lui... En sang, en grand difficulté... Je luttais de toutes mes forces pour empêcher une crise. A ma plus grande suprise, je réussis.

Shikaï ou Bankaï, s'ils ne levaient pas leurs limites, ils étaient morts !

- Impossible...

- Tu tiens leurs vies entre tes mains. Même s'ils t'ont abandonnée, tu as peur pour eux. Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je n'ai pas peur pour eux, j'ai peur pour Karakura s'ils venaient tous à mourir.

- Ainsi tu as remarqué la faiblesse des shinigamis...

- Oui, depuis un moment déjà.

Mes propres paroles m'écorchaient la bouche. Mon mensonge se dispersait comme un poison mortel dans ma conscience et je luttais pour rester éveillée.

- Si tu as compris, viens.

L'Arrancar frappa des doigts dans le vide, ouvrant un passage, ce qu'Urahara avait appelé Garganta la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

- Attends un peu.

Il se retourna vers moi, ses yeux verts émeraudes me faisant frissonner.

- Je veux ta parole que ce n'est pas par ma faute qu'ils mourront.

- Tu es imprudente, femme. En demandant ceci, tu t'aventures à vouloir conclure un marché avec Aizen-sama.

J'inspirai profondément et prenai la plus grande décision de ma vie.

- Si vous ne les tuez pas, je jure sur mon sang que je ne tenterais pas de m'enfuir, de les appeler à l'aide et de mettre mon pouvoir entièrement au service d'Aizen.

Je croisai son regard, et sut aussitôt que j'avais gagné.

- Tu devras en reparler avec Aizen-sama, mais je lancerais un signal détectable uniquement par les Arrancars juste avant que nous partions. Tes amis devraient pouvoir s'en tirer avec ça.

Je le remerciai d'un mouvement de tête.

- Bien. A présent que tout est réglé, allons-y.

J'acquiesçai. Je m'avançai vers Ulquiorra et me retournai vers Karakura.

J'avais l'étrange impression que je ne la reverrais plus.

Je fermai les paupières, inspirai un grand coup et disparaissais dans le passage obscur, scellant mon destin.


	18. Nouvelle demeure

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent lentement devant moi. Je luttais pour rester la tête haute, mais je devais me concentrer chaque seconde, chaque fois je devais lutter pour avancer d'un pas. Je respirai difficilement ; j'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme obstruait ma poitrine tant les reiatsus que je sentais ici étaient puissants. Je déglutis en apercevant le chemin que j'avais à faire pour arriver jusqu'aux 9 silhouettes, debouts à plusieurs dizaines de mètres. En sondant leurs forces spirituelles respectives, j'eus un frisson d'effroi. C'était l'Espada, donc ? Je retins un hoquet de surprise quand je me rendis compte qu'Ulquiorra, l'Arrancar aux yeux émeraude qui était venu me chercher, avait un meilleur niveau que la plupart d'entre eux. Je sentis soudain mon énergie comme aspirée. Je serrai les dents et foudroyai le responsable du regard. C'était l'homme assis sur le trône. Habillé d'un large habit blanc par-dessus un kimono noir, il avait des cheveux bruns tirés en arrière et des yeux de la même couleur. Ce regard me terrifia, mais je l'affrontai. Je finis par lâcher prise.

- Bienvenue à Las Noches. Tu t'appelles Katsuyo Inoue, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui.

Il esquissa un sourire ; une décharge électrique me parcourut le dos.

- Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais Katsuyo, peux-tu nous faire une démonstration de ton pouvoir ?

Je serrai les poings, luttant contre l'évanouissement. Oh, je comprenais maintenant pourquoi les shinigamis se méfiaient tant de lui ! J'avais l'impression de me trouver face à un serpent venimeux, prêt à mordre si je faisais le moindre faux mouvement.

- J'aimerais que tu le fasses en partie parce que certaines personnes ici n'approuvent pas ta venue. N'est-ce pas, Grimmjow ?

Un Espada à la chevelure d'une étrange couleur bleue prit la parole.

- Évidemment ! Tous mes Fraccions sont morts lors de ce combat, qui n'a servi que comme diversion pour la ramener ici.

Je plissai les yeux. Je savais bien que je ne pourrais jamais vaincre un Arrancar en combat singulier, mais mon pouvoir n'était pas rien ! Je détestais qu'on me prenne pour une fille faible, c'était surtout ça qui me redonna assez de force pour le défier du regard. Ses prunelles brillaient du désir de tuer, mais je ne flanchais pas. L'Espada finit par détourner les yeux au bout d'une dizaine de secondes. Un sentiment puéril de jubilation m'envahit. Je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de me laisser marcher sur les pieds, même si il était (beaucoup) plus fort que moi.

- Katsuyo, guéris le bras de Yammy.

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers moi. Je reconnus le gros balourd qui s'était fait rétamer par Ichigo. Malgré mon envie de refuser, j'avançai jusqu'à lui et appelai mes fées, mon pouvoir, mon âme.

- Sôten Kisshun.

Deux éclairs dorés jaillirent de mes tempes. Elles formèrent le bouclier de rejet et j'y apposai mes mains, accélérant le processus.

- Je rejette.

Je sentais le regard brûlant non seulement d'Ulquiorra, mais aussi de l'Espada toute entière. Je finis rapidement, bien plus rapidement que ce que j'avais pensé, malgré le fait que je sois considérablement diminuée. Le bras était là, intact.

- Un pouvoir de rejet, bien plus efficace que n'importe quelle technique de guérison ou de renversement. C'est ce pouvoir que je veux, car il est plus puissant que celui de ta cousine.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Il s'était aussi informé sur Orihime ? Je me souvins soudain que s'il avait été capitaine, cela voulait dire qu'il L'avait connu. Lui dont je ne voulais même plus accueillir le nom dans mon esprit. Lui qui m'avait abandonné. Lui le capitaine shinigami.

Je plissai les yeux sous le coup de la douleur qui m'envahit d la poitrine et retint un petit cri. Je ne devais... je ne devais pas leur montrer mes faiblesses. Aizen du pourtant sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Ulquiorra. Tu es chargé de t'occuper de Katsuyo tant qu'elle sera à Las Noches. C'est compris ?

- Oui, Aizen-sama.

J'aurais voulu protester, dire que je n'avais pas besoin d'une nounou, mais la douleur m'empêchait la moindre résistance. Je suivis donc l'Espada, voyant à peine où je posais mes pieds, me demandant dans quel pétrin je m'étais fourrée.


	19. Hogyôku

- J'entre.

Je me levai de ma couchette et me tournai vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit en silence. Ulquiorra s'avança, ses pas résonnant sur le carrelage. Il m'observa brièvement de son regard émeraude. Je ne bougeai pas, ne frémissant même pas devant la pression qu'il me faisait subir.

- Tu as mis les vêtements. Bien.

Dès mon arrivée, il m'avait tendu un ensemble blanc et les sandales qui allaient avec. J'appréciais l'étoffe, qui était souple et chaude, parfaite dans Las Noches (où me semblait-il, le mot " radiateur " ne faisait pas partie du vocabulaire).

- Oui.

Je plissai les yeux quand son regard me transperça. Je me pétrifiai, attendant qu'il se détourne de lui-même. Il ne le fit pas. Je cru lire dans ses yeux de la surprise et peut-être un soupçon de respect.

- Aizen-sama te demande. Viens.

Il fit volte face et commença à marcher. Je le suivais, quelques pas en arrière. Pendant que nous avancions, je regardais autour de moi. Tout le palais était blanc, vide.

Il n'y avait aucune décoration, aucun ornement, rien.

Un peu, comme je le pensais, le cœur de Hollows. Et des Arrancars.

Nous passâmes devant plusieurs portes : je tendais l'oreille, mais je n'entendais rien. A croire que tout le monde était mort. Il n'y avait aucune vie dans ce château.

Je n'avais aucun point de repère, mais je fronçai les sourcils en voyant que ce n'était pas dans la salle d'audience que m'emmenais Ulquiorra. Je le regardai en silence.

Il était si mince, presque frêle dans son haori, aussi blanc que son habit. J'aurais pu penser qu'il était plus faible que les autres si Aizen ne lui avait pas ordonné de me surveiller et de s'occuper de moi et surtout si je n'avais pas ressenti sa puissance phénoménale.

Ce pouvoir... je n'avais senti une telle concentration de pouvoir que chez une quinzaine personnes : Ichigo, les capitaines et...

Je me stoppai l'espace d'un instant.

Même dans mon esprit, je refusai de prononcer ce nom.

Il était temps que je le bannisse définitivement si je voulais vivre à nouveau en paix.

Je poussai un petit soupir.

Si seulement...

Je m'arrêtai lorsque je me rendis compte que nous étions arrivé.

C'était une (immense) salle, blanche, haute de plafond, qui donnai sur le désert. Aizen était assis sur le seul siège, nous regardant avec attention.

Je sentis son regard passer sur moi et vacillai.

Il y avait autre chose dans cette pièce.

Quelque chose encore endormi, mais...

Je sentis des gouttes de sueur perler sur mon front et ma cage thoracique bloquée. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Cela me rappela un souvenir d'enfance : j'avais fait plusieurs fois de la plongée avec mes parents, mais la toute dernière, juste avant qu'ils meurent, j'avais vidé ma bouteille d'air comprimé avant de pouvoir remonter. J'avais été à court d'oxygène et j'avais commencé à suffoquer, des points noirs dansant devant mes yeux. Mon père m'avait rattrapé alors que je coulais et m'avais mis le détendeur dans la bouche de force. Je m'étais remise à respirer normalement et j'avais joint mon pouce et mon index pour former un cercle : « Tout va bien ».

Ce ne fut pas la main de mon père qui me rattrapa cette fois, mais Ulquiorra.

L'Espada me glissa un bras dans le dos et me releva en douceur.

Aizen me regardait, avec une expression amusée.

- C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression que tu réagis à sa présence.

Il diminua son reiatsu, me permettant de respirer à ma guise. L'Arrancar me lâcha et se mit en arrière. Je posai un instant mon regard sur lui. Avait-il réagi de sa propre initiative ou bien selon ses ordres ? Je remettais cette question à plus tard en sentant le regard brûlant de l'ancien capitaine sur moi.

- Avance.

J'obéis et m'arrêtai à 1 mètre du trône. Le "seigneur" leva une main au-dessus du vide et fit un geste étrange. Il y eut un déclic (je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si ce déclic venait d'un mécanisme ou de moi-même). Le sol s'ouvrit, laissant un petit trou d'une quinzaine de centimètres de large. Un long tube en sortit. Le sommet se détacha, suivit de quelques autres cercles, de la même épaisseurs.

Je déglutissais avec difficulté.

Je savais ce que contenait ce tube avant même que le cube transparent n'apparaisse. Avant même que j'eus vu cette boule minuscule chatoyante et opaline, je savais ce qu'Aizen voulait me montrer.

J'entendis soudain un bruit sourd, suivi d'un à peine plus léger.

Il se répéta, un instant après.

C'était... comme un battement de cœur.

- C'est...

- Oui, comme tu l'a senti, ceci est le Hogyôku.

Je m'approchai encore un peu. Je me sentais comme en transe, je n'avais plus le véritable contrôle de mon corps. Cela me rappelait quand... Ewi se matérialisa à mes côtés.

- Katsuyo !

Son cri me ramena brutalement à la réalité. Je me stoppai et portai une main à mon cœur.

- Que...

Aizen m'interrompit d'un geste, souriant.

- J'ai l'impression que tu vas m'être encore plus utile que je le pensais, Katsuyo.

Je plissai les yeux. Les battements étaient encore là, musique envoûtante à laquelle j'avais tout à l'heure succombé. J'avais le sentiment... d'entrer en résonance avec le Hogyôku.

C'était ça ! Exactement, j'étais liée à cette chose (même si cette perspective ne me réjouissait pas franchement, d'ailleurs).

Je fermai à demi mes yeux, ignorant le regard calculateur d'Aizen posé sur moi. Je me concentrai sur ma respiration. Mes battements de cœur... résonnaient avec ceux du Hogyôku !

Soudain, il se mit à briller. Du bleu, il passa au jaune bouton d'or. Je rompis le lien et reculai d'un pas.

J'avais entendu sa voix dans ma tête !

_« Tu es enfin venue... »_

J'avais cassé le contact avec cet étranger, cette voix grave et profonde venue du fin fond d'un esprit oublié.

Je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais à nouveau dans les bras de quelqu'un. J'avais totalement paniqué, et ne pouvant même plus tenir sur mes jambes, j'avais basculé en arrière.

Le contact avec Ulquiorra me rassurra d'une étrange façon.

Je fixai sans le voir le Hogyôku, à peine consciente des yeux brillants d'intérêt d'Aizen posés sur moi.


	20. Silence

Le frappement à la porte me réveilla. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et baillais.

J'avais totalement perdu la notion du temps depuis mon arrivée à Las Noches. Après tout, je ne retournerai jamais dans mon monde, alors à quoi bon ? Mais mon corps, figé dans ses 15 ans pour l'éternité au Hueco Mundo, avait encore gardé quelques habitudes. Résultat, je partais dormir lorsque j'étais fatiguée et je restais au lit tout mon saoul. Je n'avais presque rien à faire d'autre.

Ah si, parler avec Ulquiorra.

L'Espada avait bien vu les cernes en-dessous mes yeux et un jour, sans prévenir, il m'avait ordonné de m'asseoir sur le canapé de ma chambre.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille. Je croyais que les humains n'avaient que la joie de vivre comme seul pouvoir, mais tu n'as pas l'air de la posséder.

Je fronçais les sourcils, gênée. Ma blessure se rouvrais lorsque je pensais à ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois. Je portais une main à ma poitrine, soudain douloureuse.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Katsuyo. C'est un ordre.

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Puis je lui racontai tout. Cela pris plusieurs jours, bien sûr, et je n'avais toujours pas fini.

Je ne pouvais pas lui faire un résumé du genre :

« Je suis tombée par hasard sur un capitaine shinigami, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, on est sorti ensemble et il m'a lâchée au bout de six mois. »

Ça n'aurait pas suffit. Je devais aussi lui dire pourquoi j'avais ces crises qui étrangement, étaient de moins en moins fréquentes en sa présence.

C'était justement lui qui vint me tirer du lit.

- Puis-je entrer ?

Je sortais du canapé-lit, enfilai une de mes robes de chambres à la va-vite et des chaussons avant de me retourner vers la porte.

- Oui.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'Arrancar entra. Je baissai la tête et rougis. Je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux comme vêtement, mais bon, d'habitude, j'étais plus décente quand je le recevais. Il détourna la tête, n'osant apparemment pas me regarder.

- Je vais faire apporter ton petit déjeuner. Habille-toi pendant ce temps-là. On ira faire un tour après.

Je haussai un sourcil, surprise.

- Un tour ?

- Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ?!

- Oui.

Il sortit et referma doucement la porte. J'enlevai ma robe de chambre et me déshabillai en silence. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte à quel point Ulquiorra avait changé avant aujourd'hui !

- C'est quoi son problème ?! C'est censé être un hollow, mais il s'occupe vraiment bien de moi, maugréais-je à voix haute.

Je sentis son reiatsu se rapprocher et je me tus. Je m'installai sans un mot à ma table. Il entra sans demander cette fois, accompagné d'un serviteur et de mon repas que j'avalais rapidement. Je grognai mentalement. Cette nourriture était insipide ! J'évitais cependant de m'en plaindre.

Ulquiorra m'observait de ses yeux émeraudes. Au début, j'avais trouvé ce regard froid, mais maintenant, il me gênait ! Je me levai quand j'eus finis et le serviteur se retira.

- Prends un manteau, il fait encore plus froid dehors qu'ici.

Je soupirai mentalement. Encore plus froid ? Hé ben ! Je prenais une belle cape blanche (la seule que j'avais d'ailleurs) et l'agrafais avec une épingle à nourrice en argent. Nous sortîmes donc et je posais la question qui me brûlais la langue.

- Dis... Pourquoi m'emmener aujourd'hui et pas avant ?

- Parce que j'ai lu hier dans un livre de médecine pour humains que vous aimiez sortir et prendre l'air. Aizen-sama m'a dit de m'occuper de toi tant que tu seras de notre côté. Donc, pour ne pas que tu dépérisses, tu dois sortir.

J'acquiesçai sans trop y croire. J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il agissait de sa propre initiative de ce côté-là. Mais je préférais me taire, comme d'habitude. Nous marchâmes en silence pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se remette à parler.

- Raconte-moi donc la suite.

Je soupirai et me décidai à obéir.

- Il est revenu de la Soul Society après que vous soyez venus la première fois à Karakura. Il m'a annoncé le soir que c'était fini et qu'il n'interfèrerait plus jamais dans ma vie. Que je n'entendrais plus jamais parler des shinigamis. Et ensuite, tu m'as proposé de venir ici. J'étais totalement déprimée : un mois comme ça, je n'aurais plus tenu. Comme rien ne me retenais, j'ai tout de suite accepté.

Il baissa la tête, ayant l'air de réfléchir intensément.

- Donc, il t'a abandonnée ?

- C'est ça.

- Mais tu dis pourtant qu'il était normal la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu ?

Je hochai la tête, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

- Peut-être... je n'essaie pas de lui donner d'excuse pour ce qu'il t'a fait, c'est impardonnable, mais peut-être qu'il voulait juste te protéger.

Mes yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes sous le coup de la surprise.

- Me... protéger ?

- Oui. Il voulait peut-être te protéger de nous, les Arrancars, il devait penser qu'en t'éloignant d'eux, nous ne nous intéresserions plus à toi, ce qui n'a pas été le cas finalement. Quelle ironie.

Je m'arrêtais. Il avait fait ça... pour m'éloigner ?

- Mais... c'est stupide ! Je suis plus en sécurité auprès de lui et des autres shinigamis de niveau capitaine et surtout moins susceptible d'être enlevée !

- Je n'essaie pas de comprendre son raisonnement, j'analyse juste.

Je plissai les lèvres.

- De toute façon, il ne viendra pas me chercher. Mais si il a vraiment voulu me protéger, ce dont je doute, il n'a pas assez de cran pour débarquer ici. La seule personne assez inconsciente...

- Ou plutôt suicidaire.

- Oui, aussi. Enfin bref, la seule qui ferait ça serait Ichigo, sauf qu'il ne venait plus me voir, donc je doute que qui que ce soit se rende compte de ma disparition. Sauf... si Haru va leur raconter quelque chose, mais bon, j'en doute.

- Et... ce capitaine, lequel est-ce ?

Je secouai la tête. Je revoyais encore et encore le visage aux traits fins dans mon esprit, un léger sourire aux lèvres, une des plus belles images que je gardais de Lui. Mais j'étais toujours incapable de dire son nom.

Ulquiorra se tourna vers moi, ayant apparemment l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais se tût. Je voyais bien qu'il hésitait. Je soupirais mentalement.

Une vibration soudaine ébranla le sol. Les rares cailloux sur le sable argenté du désert se mirent à tressauter sur place.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Le sol s'effondra sous mes pieds. Je me tournais vers l'endroit où Ulquiorra était une seconde plus tôt. Je fus happée par le sable et entourée par le Noir.


	21. Adjuchas

Je tombai, aspirée par le tourbillon de sable gris.

Sans trop comprendre, Ulquiorra fut emporté loin de moi, sans que je puisse rien y faire. Ballotée de toute part, je pus respirer pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes. Lorsque je "refis surface", je vis avec effroi le sol quelques dizaines de mètres se rapprocher à une vitesse effrayante.

- Santen Kesshun !

En un instant, le bouclier se dressa devant moi. Je puisai à peine dans mes réserves de reiatsu, me contentant du minimum pour ne pas me fracasser le crâne sur le sol. Mais c'est tout de même sans douceur que j'atterris sur mon arrière train, dans la poussière.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe...

Je me relevai au bout de quelques instants, et contemplait sans trop comprendre le paysage autour de moi. Il y avait toujours ce sable gris, et puis des arbres gris. Limite, j'en aurais fait une overdose.

Mais les reiatsus de la zone me firent grimacer. Je cachais totalement le mien, et me concentrai pour trouver celui d'Ulquiorra. L'Espada était loin, très loin. Il avait probablement réussi à tomber au sol correctement, _lui._

Je soupirai, avant de me retourner et d'activer mon bouclier.

1 hollow trois fois plus grand que moi venait d'apparaître.

- Une humaine... Ce n'est pas courant par ici !

Je frissonnai. Le Quatrième Espada m'avait brièvement expliqué les niveaux d'évolution des Hollows, complétant ce que m'avait appris Urahara.

_« Les plus puissants des Hollows sont appelés Menos Grande. Il y a tout d'abord les Gillians, que même toi serait capable de vaincre. Ensuite, il y a les Adjuchas. Ils sont plus intelligents et meilleurs au combat que les Gillians. Et puis, il y a les Vasto Lorde. Ce sont les plus forts des Menos. Il n'y en a qu'une poignée dans tout le Hueco Mundo. Même les capitaines shinigamis ne peuvent en vaincre dans des combats un-contre-un. »_

Celui qui se tenait devant moi appartenait à la catégorie des Adjuchas.

Je me tendis, et libérai un peu de mon reiatsu pour renforcer mon bouclier et le concentrer dans mes pieds.

- En plus, tu m'as l'air vachement appétissante !

Mon bouclier stoppa avec peine son poing gigantesque, et je fut balancée contre un arbre par le souffle de l'explosion. Mon cœur s'était emballé, et mes poumons semblaient avoir pris feu.

- Koten Zanshun !

Mon allié ailé se dirigea vers le hollow, mais ne réussit même pas à le toucher. Je reculai, terrifiée. Tout ça pour ça...

J'allais crever ici parce que je ne maîtrisais pas mon pouvoir.

Je me rappelai soudain mon dégoût premier pour ces Arrancars qui cherchaient toujours plus de pouvoir. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix, je venais de m'en rendre compte. Avant de se faire tuer, il faut tuer le premier !

Dure loi que celle du Hueco Mundo, la seule d'ailleurs.

Je me déplaçai, esquivant avec peine les attaques de plus en plus rapides du hollow. Je ne m'étais pas entraînée depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde (en gros, cela faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais pas buté de hollow).

Résultat des courses : j'avais perdu les deux tiers de mes anciennes capacités.

Au bout de tente secondes de nouveau combat, je fus envoyée (et rebelote...) m'écraser sur un arbre. Je roulais à terre, et tombais dans une semi-inconscience tandis que l'Adjuchas s' approchait de moi.

_- Regarde bien, Katsuyo._

_Toshiro tendit le bras, la paume bien ouverte. Il visa la cible rouge à une quinzaine de mètres._

_- Trente-troisième technique de destruction : Sokatsui !_

_Un feu bleu jaillit de sa main, et détruisit en un instant la (pauvre) cible._

_Le jeune capitaine se tourna vers moi, et je fis de même, prenant la même position. Je concentrais mon reiatsu, le régulant du mieux que je le pouvais._

_- __Le Kidô sont des sortilèges de haut niveau. Il se compose notamment du Bakudo et du Hado. Il y a 99 sorts de Hado et 99 autres de Bakudo soit 198 sorts dans le Kido. Normalement, des signes de mains et une incantation sont nécessaires, mais quelqu'un d'expérimenté en Kidô peut se permettre de sauter cette dernière, le sortilège est moins puissant et échoue parfois, mais cela permet de gagner quelques secondes sur l'adversaire. _

_J'écoutai attentivement les explications, hochant la tête._

_- Mais moi je vais devoir utiliser les incantations, c'est ça ?_

_Toshiro sourit, de son petit sourire en coin espiègle qu'il n'offrait qu'à moi._

_- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre de ce côté-là, avant de pouvoir dire que tu es une experte._

_- Et les chevilles, ça va ?_

Je rouvris les yeux.

J'avais compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Je me relevais, sous les yeux ébahis du hollow. Mon reiatsu se dégageait de moi, me nimbant d'une douce aura orangée.

- Je ne peux pas mourir ici... Je dois le retrouver.

Je tendais le bras, et ouvrit doucement la paume. Comprenant ce que j'allais tenter de faire, le hollow s'élança.

- Te fous pas de moi !

_Merci... Toshiro._ Le nom résonna longtemps dans mon esprit, comme une douce mélodie, un chant mélancolique que j'avais refusé d'entendre depuis des mois.

- 4e technique d'immobilisation : Haina.

Une corde dorée s'enroula autour de l'Adjuchas, et le ficela. Je fermai de nouveau les paupières, faisant appel à ma mémoire.

Je devais réussir. Je devais survivre pour revoir Toshiro et Haru.

Je voulais revoir les autres, leur demander des explications.

Mais je voulais aussi les voir sourire de nouveau.

Rien qu'une une fois...

- Vous qui portez le nom d'humain,

Portant un masque de chair et de sang,

Volant sur 10 000 ailes flottantes,

Avec le chariot du tonnerre et un rouet vide,

Brisez la lumière dans ces 6 pièces,

Taillez un lotus jumeaux sur un mur de flammes bleues pâles,

Et attendez les feux flambants pour atteindre le ciel éloigné.

61e technique d'emprisonnement : Likejokoro !

73e technique de destruction : Sônen Sokatsui !

Le hollow disparut en hurlant, se désagrégeant dans la lumière nouvelle éclairant la clairière. Je me laissai tomber au sol, épuisée par cette soudaine dépense d'énergie. Je me perdais dans les souvenirs que j'avais tenté (en vain) d'effacer en partant au Hueco Mundo.

Ma rencontre avec Toshiro, mes connaissances (diverses et variées, parfois voir souvent pas recommandables), nos combats, ma jalousie, mon amour et la blessure.

Une plaie qu'Ulquiorra avait réussi à refermer à lui seul, me faisant revivre jour après jour dans un monde hostile et dangereux.

Je sentis une fine paire de bras m'entourer, puis me soulever en douceur.

Le Quatrième Espada se mit à marcher, me tenant fermement dans ses bras.

- Tu n'es pas blessée ? Tu t'en es bien tirée pour cette fois...

J'esquissai un sourire, qui le surpris.

- Toshiro. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Ulquiorra me regarda, perplexe. Je refermais une fois de plus les yeux, laissant sereinement le visage du jeune homme m'envahir l'esprit.

- Le capitaine de la dixième division, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Il ne dit rien, mais me serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

Je me laissai tranquillement aller, incapable de bouger. Il était grand temps que je comprenne ce qui m'étais arrivé pendant ces mois d'inactivité...


	22. Remords

Je m'étirais comme un chat, sortant de ma sieste réparatrice avec regret.

Je me levais pour prendre une douche, tout en réfléchissant aux évènements des dernières semaines.

Depuis ma confrontation avec l'Adjuchas, je ne pouvais que rarement sortir de Las Noches je passais donc la plupart de mon temps libre (rire jaune) à m'entraîner. Je passais donc la moitié de ma journée à prendre des raclés by Ulquiorra, et l'autre moitié à dormir. Et entre les deux, je mangeais pour ne pas perdre la forme.

Le 4e Espada ne sortait jamais son sabre pour m'affronter mais il était un excellent professeur. En suivant ses instructions, j'étais devenue plus forte que je ne l'avais jamais été ! De nouvelles passerelles de mon pouvoir s'offraient à moi. Et, quelquefois, j'étais autorisée par Aizen à converser avec le Hogyôku.

Non, non, il ne fallait pas croire que cette petite boule de reiatsu ambulante n'avait pas de répondant ! Généralement, je finissais par sortir de la pièce de « rencontre » en claquant la porte, tant cette _petite chose _me pompait l'air.

Toujours à me poser des questions sur les shinigamis. Sur le monde réel. Sur ma relation avec Toshiro… c'était à ces moments-là que j'explosais et partais m'entraîner avec Ulquiorra pour calmer mes nerfs. C'était assez incroyable d'ailleurs : qu'importe la façon dont il s'y prenait, l'Arrancar finissait toujours par réussir à me calmer.

Que je sois dans une colère noire ou totalement déprimée par la différence de puissance qui nous séparaient, il arrivait à me faire reprendre espoir et mieux encore : je pouvais de nouveau _sourire. _Pas avec cette sorte de grimace hypocrite avec laquelle je faisais croire aux Arrancars que j'étais, je cite : « Une humaine simplette et totalement écervelée ». Si Nnoitra n'avait pas été le 5e Espada, je l'aurais buté. Franchement.

Après avoir appris ça, Ulquiorra avait proposé une petite séance d'entraînement à l'autre Espada.

Ça avait été la première fois que je le voyais aussi sérieux… et aussi la seule fois où j'avais eu le privilège d'observer leur Resureccion. Ulquiorra avait été… « magnifique » était le seul mot qui m'étais venu à l'esprit dans l'instant.

Je le regardais depuis avec un œil nouveau et sûre d'une chose : je n'avais pas sous-estimer l'Espada lors de notre rencontre. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que cet incident avait été déclaré clos par Aizen.

Je m'habillais avec ma tenue habituelle d'entraînement (un t-shirt sans manches, un pantalon et des sandales : le tout du blanc habituel des Arrancars). Je séchais mes cheveux avec une serviette avant de déposer mes affaires « sales » dans un panier à linge. Le serviteur qui apportait ma nourriture était également celui chargé de s'occuper de mes affaires (ayant besoin d'être raccommodées ou lavées). J'avalais sans trop d'enthousiasme mon repas sobre et frugal cela c'était cependant relativement amélioré depuis l'intervention d'Ulquiorra.

Le 4e Espada avait une nouvelle fois « œuvré pour mon bien-être » en faisant apporter (par je ne sais quel miracle d'ailleurs…) à chacun de mes repas un produit laitier, du pain et des fruits.

Espada qui était allé chercher de nouveaux Arrancars dans la « Forêt aux Hollows ».

J'ai légèrement impression de faire une fixation là…

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je sursautais légèrement j'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas réalisé la présence d'un Arrancar dans mes appartements… qui n'était autre que le Quinta !

Je me levais avec lenteur et l'apostrophais d'une voix glaciale.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer ici.

Je me retrouvais en un instant plaquée contre le mur, la main de Nnoitra enserrant ma gorge.

- Mais c'est qu'il a du caractère, l'animal de compagnie !

Je frémissais de dégoût en sentant sa langue me lécher la joue. J'essayais de me débattre sans succès devant la force monstrueuse de l'Arrancar.

- Lâchez-moi…

- Dommage, mais ton maître est sorti. On va bien s'amuser, crois-moi.

Sans un mot, je le fusillais du regard. Je relâchais mon reiatsu, espérant que quelqu'un viendrait m'aider. Mais je ne sentais personne, absolument personne capable de venir m'aider. Mais qui viendrait aider une pauvre humaine dans une situation pareille ?

Je sentis la panique m'envahir une larme coula alors que ses mains commençaient à se balader sur mon corps. Ewi se matérialisa près de moi.

Je hurlais dans mon mental, désespérée…

_**Quelqu'un… aidez-moi !**_

Soul Society :

Capitaines et vices capitaines se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. Effarés, ils avaient tous reconnu la voix de la jeune humaine…

Akemi, en pleine méditation, ouvrit les yeux.

- Alors tu y es finalement arrivé, murmura-t-elle. Tu as réussi auprès d'Aizen ce qu'aucun shinigami n'aurait pu t'apprendre : la volonté de combattre ! Sans compter… la compatibilité avec cet objet.

Une larme coula de la joue de la « jeune » femme, qui savait quel était le poids du destin de son amie. Un destin éclatant de volonté et peut-être de bonheur si elle arrivait à choisir le bon chemin. Tout comme elle avec Toshiro…

Monde Réel :

Toshiro et les autres furent en quelques minutes chez leur amie.

Devant le jardin non entretenu et la porte fermée, ils se tendirent. Ichigo défonça la porte à coup de pied et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Rangiku observa la poussière accumulée sur les meubles, soucieuse.

- Cela fait plusieurs mois que Katsuyo ne vis plus ici : c'est une maniaque sur la propreté d'habitude et là…

Le capitaine de la dixième division serra la mâchoire. Il s'était fait avoir ! Il donna un violent coup de poing contre un mur, en rage.

- Et merde !

Ichigo n'était pas en reste, pestant de ne pas avoir pu protéger leur amie. Orihime pleurait sa cousine disparue et Rukia étudiait le reiatsu encore présent dans la pièce.

- C'est vraiment très ténu… mais je crois que c'est un des Arrancars que nous avons croisé –ce Ulquiorra- qui l'a enlevé.

Retour à Las Noches :

Nnoitra fut brusquement projeté contre le mur d'en face. Je glissais à terre, peinant à reprendre ma respiration. Je laissais couler une larme en voyant mon sauveur : Ulquiorra !

Le cuatro avait l'air vraiment en colère j'avais rarement –rectification : jamais- vu une telle expression de haine sur son visage.

- Nnoitra, enfoiré !

Je fermais les yeux et me recroquevillais sur moi-même. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'avais été impliquée dans tout ça ? J'éclatais en sanglots.

Étonnamment, il n'y eut pas de combat. Nnoitra fut juste envoyé bouler dehors par son supérieur et celui-ci vint me prendre dans ses bras.

Pour la première fois, je sentis vraiment mon cœur se réchauffer lorsque les bras fins de l'Espada m'enserrèrent. Je n'avais jamais non plus senti cette sensation de sécurité… ni ce sentiment au départ ténu mais qui grandissait chaque jour dans mon cœur.

- C'est bon, Katsuyo, c'est fini…

Je hochais la tête et essuyais mes larmes.

- Il a failli… Il a failli le faire !

Il acquiesça, les traits durs. Dans ses prunelles que j'avais connues si vides se trouvait à présent un sentiment qui apparemment le poussait à me protéger.

Mais il ne serait pas toujours là pour me défendre…

J'essuyais mes larmes avec ma main, essayant de me redonner du courage et répliquais d'un ton dur :

- Ulquiorra… Allons nous entraîner.

Il m'aida à me lever, étonné de me voir si vite sur pied.

Jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement, je ne lui lâchais pas la main…

Eh non je ne suis pas encore morte xD

J'avais juste un peu oublié cette fic . ne me lancez pas trop de pierre.

J'ai essayé de faire un peu long :)


	23. Ce dont j'ai vraiment peur

Le repas venait de se terminer.

Je posais doucement la fourchette sur le plateau, qui fut récupéré par le serviteur Arrancar. Il s'en alla rapidement et silencieusement, tandis que je me levais en même temps qu'Ulquiorra. Il ne mangeait jamais en ma présence, bien qu'il dût sans doute le faire, étant donné son reiatsu surpuissant. Cependant, il était toujours là pour vérifier que je mangeais correctement et que j'avalais tout ce qu'on me donnait.

Je crois qu'au début, il me surveillait juste à cause de ma déprime, pour que je ne dépérisse pas au point de mourir de faim et il restait debout à m'observer manger : il m'a même dit pendant la première semaine qu'il me forcerait à manger si je l'y obligeais ! Ce détail me fit sourire et le cuatro Espada leva un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je tentais de cacher mon amusement, mais je me sentis rougir. Je détournais le regard pour observer nos pieds. Il me regardait toujours et je dus me résoudre à lui répondre.

- C'est juste que… je me rappelais que de toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer au Hueco Mundo… Tu le seul à avoir été vraiment… comment dire ?... –j'hésitais sur le mot à employer– attentionné… ?

Apparemment ma réponse le surprit. Il se détourna brusquement, avant que j'ai pu voir la réaction dans ses yeux : parce que, mine de rien, j'avais finalement réussi à voir ce qu'il pensait en lisant dans son regard. Le problème c'est que Ulquiorra est justement Ulquiorra : il s'en était rendu compte et désormais regardait ailleurs dès que je lui posais une question qu'il jugeait gênante.

Des questions que je lui posais une fois « l'entraînement » –parce que, soyons francs, ça se résume encore à du massacre, malgré mes efforts : il ne veut jamais sortir son épée ! – fini, sur sa vie qu'il avait eu antérieurement. Il répondait parfois, mais uniquement sur sa vie de Hollow.

L'Arrancar fit volte face et marcha avec sa démarche habituelle jusqu'à la porte. Mon cœur battait la chamade sans que je puisse vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Cela s'accentua lorsqu'il me jeta un dernier long regard avant de sortir.

- Dors bien… Katsuyo.

Je m'étais figée, regardant encore la porte pendant une bonne minute après que je sentis son reiatsu s'éloigner vers ses appartements –dont ma chambre faisait partie– et s'y immobiliser.

Je glissais finalement au sol, vidée de toutes mes forces. J'avais… j'avais réussi à troubler Ulquiorra. Le regard qu'il m'avait adressé m'avait paru presque douteux… presque. J'avais ébranlé le cuatro Espada, celui dont on disait qu'il incarnait le Vide !

Je restais bloquée sur cette idée durant quelques minutes, analysant mentalement le moindre reflet du souvenir que j'avais des yeux émeraudes. Je me levais ensuite, et clopinais jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Je me lavais les dents, puis le visage avant de prendre une douche chaude rapide. Durant tout ce temps, je réfléchis à ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers mois. Ma dernière crise remontait à la veille du jour où Nnoitra m'avait agressé, c'est-à-dire 2 semaines : il fallait croire que la présence d'un certain Arrancar avait facilité et accéléré ma guérison. De ce fait, j'étais devenue très forte, au point de battre seule des Arrancars de faibles rangs ou des Adjuchas sans trop de difficulté. Mes progrès avaient l'air de franchement étonner Aizen, qui me demandait assez fréquemment dans sa « salle du trône ». Une fois là-bas, je relâchais le plus de reiatsu que je le pouvais, à sa demande. J'avais retenu un sourire la semaine dernière et j'avais vu dans les yeux de l'Espada une sorte de satisfaction.

Celui-ci ne m'avait plus enlacé depuis ce jour où je m'étais effondrée devant la perversité du Quinta… Ce dernier s'était fait très salement amoché et s'en remettait encore…

Je sortis de la douche, touts mes pensées tournées vers l'Arrancar Cuatro. Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, au juste ? Le Hogyôku aurait sûrement eut une réplique mordante et agaçante, comme toutes les fois où je devais aller parler à cet interlocuteur –si bavard et casse-pieds que cela en devenait infernal ! – sur ordre d'Aizen. Quelque chose du genre : « Mais c'est son boulot, enfin ! Tu penses vraiment qu'Aizen serait content si tu étais toute amaigrie, violée et déprimée ? »

Mon cœur se serra : oui, le Hogyôku aurait sûrement répondu ça à toutes mes interrogations sans réponse. Mais cela me rendait triste… j'avais soudain si mal que je me mis à redouter une autre crise.

Quel était ce sentiment qui m'oppressait tout à coup ma poitrine ? Je n'avais aucun prétexte pour être malade ou quoi que ce soit. De plus, j'étais sûre d'avoir déjà ressenti ça… mais aujourd'hui, cela me semblait… plus profond ! Plus tendre et plus fort qu'autrefois.

J'eus l'impression de perdre pied en enfilant la deuxième bretelle de ma chemise de nuit, et suspendit mon geste. Je me souvenais !

Ce sentiment… était celui que je ressentais pour Toshiro avant qu'il ne rompe ! et ce que j'éprouvais encore… mais plus bien plus pour Ulquiorra Schiffer !

Je marchais en titubant, comme lors de ma première cuite avec Rangiku, jusqu'à mon lit, où je me laissais tomber sur le dos.

Je n'osais même plus émettre la moindre pensée.

Etais-je vraiment…

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'ouvrais les yeux : j'étais amoureuse de lui !

Pour toutes ses attentions quotidiennes, ce regard satisfait qu'il daignait parfois m'offrir, cette protection de chaque instant qu'il m'avait accordé… et surtout parce que plus que tout autre personne, même Haru ou Toshiro, il m'avait ramené à la lumière et réussissait à me rendre heureuse.

J'essuyais les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler inconsciemment de mes yeux. J'étais vraiment stupide… surtout pour en arriver au point d'aimer mon propre geôlier.

Mais ce qui m'effrayait le plus à présent, ce n'était pas vraiment ces sentiments ou même la quelconque réaction de mes amis humains ou shinigamis… mais plutôt celle de l'intéressé en question !

J'avais peur plus que tout autre chose de sombrer dans les Ténèbres sans qu'il n'y ait personne pour me secourir cette fois. Ce qui me faisait le plus peur… c'était qu'il me trahisse avant de m'abandonner à mon sort ! Je préférerais alors mourir !

Terrifiée, je finis par sombrer dans le sommeil au bout de ce qui me parut être une éternité. En toute autre occasion, j'aurais fait une nuit blanche, mais l'entraînement m'avait épuisée.

_Le désert. À perte de vue._

_Je fis lentement un tour sur moi-même. Rien._

_J'étais perdue, loin de Las Noches et de… un bruit de pas s'éloignant attira mon attention. Ulquiorra s'en allait, le dos tourné. _

_Je criai son nom, désespérée. Il ne répondit pas : à croire qu'il ne m'entendait pas ! _

_Je courrais vers lui, sans avoir l'impression d'avancer, comme cela m'arrivait souvent dans mes cauchemars. J'avais au contraire la dérangeante impression de prendre du retard sur lui, alors que j'entendais résonner dans mes oreilles son pas tranquille et habituel. Mes tympans allaient finir par se briser tant le son était puissant._

_Je continuai de l'appeler, en vain. Mes poumons étaient en feu._

_Finalement, tout s'arrêta._

_Je fus entraînée avec force dans un tourbillon argenté, qui souleva mes cheveux et ma chemise de nuit. Lorsque je remis mes bras le long de mon corps, n'ayant plus besoin de cacher mon visage, je rouvris les yeux. _

_Mon cœur rata un battement et je sombrais dans les Ténèbres._

_À la lumière du soleil qui venait d'apparaître, tout ce qui se résumait dans mon esprit était cet éclat argenté qui sortait du dos d'Ulquiorra. La lame d'un Zanpakutô._

_Il tomba au sol. _

_Cette fois, je retrouvais mes moyens et me précipitais vers lui. Je ne pus l'approcher à moins de trois mètres, tant un glacial reiatsu l'enveloppait encore. Ses yeux étaient totalement vides et figés dans une ultime expression d'horreur. De sa bouche coulait un filet carmin une tâche sombre et lugubre s'agrandissait sur son habit blanc._

_De la glace sortit de sa blessure, recouvrit le corps du cuatro Espada et éclata en des dizaines de morceaux. Le tout fondit en quelques secondes. _

_Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'osais tourner la tête vers la présence que j'avais ressentie tout le long de mon rêve. Elle venait de se placer à côté de moi : je l'indifférais totalement. _

_Des gouttes de sang coulaient encore de son long katana. J'étais à deux doigts de toucher son haori. Je déglutis avec difficulté avant qu'une force impérieuse ne me force à lever les yeux._

_Je rencontrai la glace : dure, froide et sans pitié… mais magnifique._

_Je hurlai de toutes mes forces._

J'ouvris les yeux dans un sursaut.

J'étais en sueur, la couette était arrachée de mon lit et je sentis que des larmes coulaient de mes yeux. J'étais incapable de bouger tant je tremblais. Ma gorge était si serrée que je me sentis étouffer. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

En un instant, il était à côté de moi.

- Katsuyo, tout va bien ?

Je n'eus pas le courage de lui répondre. Ce n'est pas que je manquais de ça pour lui dire d'habitude que j'étais OK ce n'est pas vraiment le poids qui m'avait enserré tous mes membres… mais plutôt l'immense soulagement qui me laissa épuisée.

- Ulquiorra…

Et je me mit à pleurer de plus belle.

Je sentais qu'il était un peu gêné, mais je n'y pouvais absolument rien.

Ses longs doigts fins vinrent essuyer avec délicatesse mes joues, relevant ma tête. Je fus obligée d'affronter son regard émeraude.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais bel et bien une affirmation.

- J'ai eu tellement peur…

Je le sentis se crisper un bref instant. Il attendit que je me calme pour que je lui explique.

- J'ai peur… peur que tu disparaisses, Ulquiorra.

Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi et détournai la tête. Je me sentais stupide. Lui, il était on ne peut plus surpris.

Finalement, ses bras m'entourèrent une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se plaçait à côté de moi sur mon lit.

- Tu aurais dû m'en parler depuis longtemps, surtout si ça t'effraie au point d'en faire des cauchemars.

- Désolée…

- Va dire ça aux Espadas que tu as tiré de leur sommeil, ironisa-t-il.

J'essayais de ne pas lui montrer ma surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il tentait sciemment de faire de l'humour !

Et ce n'était pas tout… Prenant mon visage entre ses mains, il essuya les dernières larmes qui y coulaient. Puis, il sourit.

C'était un sourire… déconcertant.

Pas un de ces sourires que j'avais l'habitude désormais de voir sur les visages des Espadas, ces sourires sadiques et sanguinaires, non… c'était… étonnamment doux. Si tendre que j'eus presque envie de me (re)mettre à pleurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Katsuyo. Je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

Je me serrai contre lui, sans qu'il fasse de commentaire. Au contraire, il respira l'odeur de mes cheveux et se tût.

Je n'avais plus peur.

Alors, qui préférez-vous ? Ulquiorra ou Toshiro ?

Katsuyo a enfin choisi )

Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura une rencontre (pas amicale) et une retrouvaille (familiale). À vous de deviner lesquelles ! =D


End file.
